Beautiful Days
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Iris beda warna itu saling menatap. Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dihati kedua nya dan itu terpampang jelas ditatapan mata itu. Kyuhyun memang berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan Kibum tapi tidak secepat ini. / HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD
1. Chapter 1

**Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Day.**

 **.**

Pintu utama rumah mewah itu terbuka. Seorang pria dengan paras tampan tanpa cacat nya melangkah masuk diiringi belasan maid yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat datar tapi tidak menghilangkan keangkuhannya, dia berjalan melewati mereka semua. Terus melangkah hingga mata sehitam langit malam nya melihat sosok ssseorang yang sangat dirindukannya sedang duduk disofa. Dengan mata yang terfokus pada layar datar didepannya yang menampilkan objek-objek bergerak saling menyerang dan tangannya sibuk menekan berbagai tombol di stick game nya. Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk bermain game hingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Dia terlihat semakin tampan saat tersenyum, menciptakan kesan hangat. Seolah Kim Kibum yang dingin dan angkuh itu tidak pernah ada.

Itu hal yang wajar bagi orang-orang yang mengenal Kibum. Dia hanya akan berbuah menjadi hangat seperti ini dihadapan satu orang. Seseorang yang selalu menemani hari-hari Kibum yang monoton dan membosankan, membuatnya menjadi penuh warna. Satu-satu nya orang yang berada dihatinya sekarang. Dan dia adalah -

"Ekhem!"

Suara deheman Kibum yang sengaja diperkeras itu sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bisa Kibum lihat mata bulat itu membulat lucu saat menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan senyum terkembang dan tanpa peduli dengan stick game yang dia lempar entah kemana, dia berlari menerjang Kibum. Memeluk tubuh kekar itu dengan erat untuk melepas rasa rindunya.

"Daddy."

-anak kesayangannya.

Tangan Kibum mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya untuk dia gendong. Kibum menatap wajah manis putra nya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan wajah dan senyum manis ini.

Mereka sudah lima hari tidak bertemu karena tugas Kibum sebagai seorang Direktur mengharuskannya untuk berkali-kali pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang ada disana. Membuat mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seprrti ayah dan anak lainnya.

"Miss me?"

"Tentu saja. Kihyun sangat kesepian saat Daddy pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa Kihyun ajak main." Kihyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tangan mungilnya memainkan kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kibum.

"Oh, jadi Kihyun hanya rindu bermain dengan Daddy? Bukan rindu dengan Daddy."

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kihyun. Dia sedang pura-pura ngambek ceritanya. Dia memang rindu anak manisnya ini, tapi dia juga rindu menjahili Kihyun.

Lihat kan?

Belum apa-apa tapi Kihyun sudah gelagapan sendiri. Dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Kibum.

"Bukan begitu, Daddy. Kihyun benar-benar rindu Daddy. Serius." Kihyun mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentu randa 'peace', menunjukkan pada Daddy nya ini bahwa dia benar-benar serius.

"Rindu bermain dengan Daddy juga sih." Gumam Kihyun sambil menatap memelas pada ayahnya.

"Selama Daddy pergi Kihyun selalu main sendiri. Para maid sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bermain."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Kibum. Mata hitamnya menatap sendu pada Kihyun yang sedang menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kibum tau anaknya ini kesepian. Dia tidak punya teman untuk diajak bermain ataupun berbagi cerita menarik. Dia juga tidak punya Kakek dan Nenek untuk tempat merengek, karena mereka sudah lama meninggal bahakan sebelum Kihyun lahir. Kihyun hanya punya Kibum, ayahnya dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya.

Ibu?

Ibunya sudah lama mati. Itu yang Kibum katakan pada Kihyun saat anaknya itu bertanya.

Kibum tidak bohong. Ibu Kihyun memang sudah mati bagi Kibum setelah dia meninggalkan Kihyun yang masih begitu kecil hanya untuk bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Kibum tidak peduli sama sekali dengan itu. Toh, mereka menikah juga terpaksa karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. Malahan Kibum merasa sangat bersyukur wanita itu pergi dari hidup mereka.

Hanya saja, Kibum merasa bersalah pada anaknya yang tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kibum juga tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang sepenuhnya sebagai seorang ayah karena kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan menyita banyak waktunya.

"Kihyun ingin ikut Daddy?"

"Kemana?"

"Nowon. Tempat tinggal Daddy dulu." Tangan Kibum mengusap rambut lembut Kihyun. "Daddy harus mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada disana selama seminggu. Bangaimana?"

Kihyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Membayangkan dia akan pergi ketempat tinggal ayahnya dulu membuatnya jadi bersemangat.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat, Daddy?"

"Kita akan berangkat besok. Tapi ingat!. Kita kesana bukan untuk liburan. Daddy pasti akan sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa mengajak Kihyun jalan-jalan. Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu lebih baik karena Kihyun akan bersama Daddy daripada garus sendirian disini."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan wajah polos itu membuat Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Seberapa besar rasa kesepian yang Kihyun alami?

"Karena kita akan berangkat besok, bagaiman jika Daddy menemani Kihyun bermain sepuasnya sekarang?"

Kibum menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Kihyun yang memekik senang mendengat perkataannya tadi. Kibum juga mendapatkan pelukan dan ciuman dipipi dari Kihyun.

Ah, anaknya ini benar-benar manis.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Pria manis itu melangkah menelusuri taman dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kesaku celana training nya. Rambut didahinya sedikit basah karena dia baru saja jogging dari rumahnya ke taman ini. Matanya melihat kesekeliling taman yang terlihat sepi karena hari yang menjelang sore.

Kaki rampingnya terus melangkah dijalan setapak itu hingga akhirnya dia berhendi disebuah bangku taman yang tersembunyi karena tempatnya mengarah ke danau dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disana dan sepasang caramel lembutnya terpaku menatap kedepan.

Dia sudah lama tidak datang ke tempat ini. Mungkin sudah 9 tahun? Atau 10 tahun? Entahlah dia tidak begitu ingat. Yang pasti setelah kejadian itu dia tidak pernah datang kesini lagi.

Ini adalah tempat yang dia dan orang itu sukai. Mereka pertama kali bertemu disini dan setelah itu mereka selalu datang untuk bermain. Tapi tempat ini juga yang menjadi saksi hancurnya persahabatan mereka karena perasaan sialan yang muncul dihati Kyuhyun untuknya.

Mata caramel itu menerawang ke depan dan secara perlahan kenangan saat itu mulai kembali hinggap dipikirannya.

 _"KYUHYUN!"_

Teriakan keras dari suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian remaja manis itu dari PSP kesayangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis saat melihat remaja lainnya sedang berlari kearahnya dengan senyum diwajah tampannya.

 _"Kau terlambat, Kim."_ Kyuhyun bersedekap dan menatap tajam.

 _"Maaf. Aku tadi mampir ke minimarket untuk membelikanmu ini."_

Kyuhyun baru sadar jika sahabatbya ini membawa sesuatu ditangan kanannya. Disambarnya kantong plastik itu dan dia memekik senang kemudian saat melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

 _"Ice cream. Wah, kau memang yang terbaik."_

 _"Kau barusadar itu?"_ Pemuda didepannya ini tersenyum miring. "Kau tau? Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan teman sebaik dan setampanku."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Penyakit narsis temannya ini kambuh lagi. Kyuhyun jadi heran sendiri, temannya ini akan bersifat dingin dan angkuh didepan orang lain. Tapi saat bersama dengannya, dia malah terlihat seperti orang konyol.

Apakah dia mengidap kepribadian ganda?

 _"Ya ya ya. Tidak ada yang setampan dan sebaik Kim Kibum. Aku sangat beruntung punya teman sepertimu. Jadi sekarang bisakah kau duduk, Tuan Kim? Kau mengahalangi pemandangan indah didepanku dengan wajah konyolmu itu."_

Kibum mencibir, tapi dia tetap saja menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. _"Lidahmu semakin tajam saja, Cho."_

 _"Benarkah?"_ Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah terkejut. Tapi Kibum tau itu hanya pura-pura.

 _"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membelah semangka dengan lidahmu itu."_

 _"Bisa jadi. Mungkin karena aku selalu mengasahnya setiap hari."_ Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga pada Kibum. _"Kau ingin dengar yang lebih tajam?"_

 _"Tidak, terima kasih. Orang dengan hati yang lembut sepertiku tidak akan sanggup mendengar kata-kata tajammu itu._ " Tangan Kibum menyentuh dadanya dengan gaya dan ekspresi kesakitan.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli. Mata caramelnya menatap Kibum yang balas menatapnya. Mereka terus saja saling menatap hingga suara tawa keluar dari belah bibir keduanya.

 _"Kau konyol, Kim."_ Kyuhyun berbicara disela-sela tawa. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kibum hanya tersenyum menatap melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja tertawa.

 _"Cepat makan ice cream mu itu."_ Ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk ice cream yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama pasti akan mencair.

Kyuhyun menagngguk, membuka bungkus ice cream itu dan memakannya sedikit. Kemudian dia menyodorkannya pada Kibum.

 _"Kau mau?"_ Kibum menggeleng, dia tidak suka manis. "Eih. Ayolah. Sekali saja Kibum. Rasanya tidak seburuk yabg kau kira."

Bujukan Kyuhyun tidak mempan karena Kibum masih saja menggeleng. Tapi jangan sebut dia Cho Kyuhyun jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Masih ada satu cara.

 _"Hyung."_ Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Kibum mulai merasa was-was. Dia memang lebih tua beberapa bulan tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Kalaupun iya berarti hanya ada satu alasan, dia ingin sesuatu dari Kibum.

 _"Hyung."_ Rengekan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Dia menatap memelas pada Kibum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sehabis tertawa tadi. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan sebenarnya.

Kibum menyerah, dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dengan wajah malas. _"Baiklah akan kumakan."_

Senyum manis merekah dibibir Kyuhyun. Dia tertawa senang dalam hati melihat wajah sengsara Kibum yang sangat menggelikan saat rasa manis dari ice cream itu menempel dilidahnya. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum pasti akan meminum kopi pahit setiap hari setelah ini.

 _"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"_

 _"Diam kau, Cho."_

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban ketus dari Kibum. Mereka terus saja berdebat karena Kyuhyun yang kembali menjahili Kibum tentang wajah anehnya saat makan ice cream.

 _"Kibum."_

Empunya nama menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang fokus menatap kedepan -kearah danau. Kibum mendengus. _"Seingat ku baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau memanggilku Hyung. Sekarang sifat aslimu sudah keluar, huh?"_

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman lima jarinya pada Kibum tanpa menanggapi sindiran yang diarahkan padanya itu. _"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."_

 _"Apa?"_

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum yang menatapnya. _"Bagaimana menurutmu jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?."_

Kibum mengernyit. _"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"_

 _"Jawab saja Kibum. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya."_

Sebenarnya siapa yang banyak bertanya disini? Bukankah dari tadi hanya Kyuhyun yang bertanya? Tapi kenapa jadi Kibum yang salah.

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya. _"Jika aku menyukainya, mungkin aku akan mengajaknya kencan. Tapi jika tidak, aku tidak akan peduli."_

 _"Bagaimana jika yang menyukaimu itu laki-laki?"_

Mata hitam Kibum menatap intens pada Kyuhyun. _"Aku jadi penasaran kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal ini padaku. Kau biasanya tidak peduli dengan yang namanya suka atau pun cinta. Jangan-jangan -"_

Sepuah pukulan melayang ke lengan Kibum dari Kyuhyun, membuatnya tidak dapat menyelasaikan kata-katanya.

 _"Aku hanya menyuruhmu menjawab pertanyaanku, Kibum. Bukannya malah balik bertanya padaku."_

Kibum menghela napas, dia salah lagi.

 _"Aku akan langsung menghajarnya. Kau puas?"_ Ucap Kibum dengan ketus dan menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. _"Tapi jika kau yang menyukaiku, kurasa aku akan membuat pengecualian untukmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."_

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan binar penasaran dimata bulatnya, tanpa sadar dia juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum. Membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

 _"Syaratnya adalah..."_ Kibum memasang wajah seriusnya. _"Kau harus bisa memberikanku seorang anak."_ Kemudian dia tertawa dengn kerasnya karena dia pikir dia sudah berhasil menjahili Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak tau bahwa yang dia katakan itu akan benar-benar menyakiti Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun pergi darinya.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun mulai menjauhi Kibum dan sebisa mungkin menghindarinya jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Untung saja fakta bahwa mereka beda kelas menguntungkan Kyuhyun hingga dia tidak perlu bertemu terus-menerus dengan Kibum.

Saat Kibum bertanya ada apa dengannya, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab bahwa dia sedang sibuk belajar untuk Ujian Kelulusan. Bahakan saat dia memutuskan untuk pindah keluar negeri setelah hari kelulusannya Kibum sama sekali tidak tau, karena Kyuhyun memang tidak memberitahunya.

Kyuhyun tau dia pengecut, tapi dia juga tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatasi perasaannya pada Kibum. Saat itu Kyuhyun hanyalah remaja 17 tahun yang baru pertama kali merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, dia tidak tau apapun tentang yang namanya cinta.

Kyuhyun tidak siap jika Kibum tau perasaannya kemudia dia akan menjauhi atau bahkan membencinya. Lebih baik Kibum tidak tau apapun.

Kyuhyun harus pergi untuk menata hatinya agar dia bisa melupakan Kibum. Kyuhyun berjanji dia akan kembali saat dia sudah merasa siap.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Butuh waktu 10 tahun baginya untuk kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Walaupun dia tidak tau apakah dia sudah benar-benar bisa melupakan Kibum atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah mencoba.

Mata caramel lembut Kyuhyun mengitari sekitarnya. Tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali bahkan jadi semakin indah. Tapi tetap saja masih sama sepinya seperti dulu. Hanya Kyuhyun sendirian yang ada disini... atau mungkin tidak lagi, karena Kyuhyun melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari dengan tawa bahagia yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbng didepannya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia juga seperri itu saat masih kecil dulu. Berlari kesana kemari sambil tertawa riang tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Berakhir dengan dia yang selalu -

"BRUKK!"

-terjatuh.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berlari mengahmpiri anak itu dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, anak itu hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tatapan mata itu dan dia terkejut. Lutut anak itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, dia pasti sangat kesakitan.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya ke bangku taman dan mendudukkannya diapangkuannya.

"Apakah ini sakit?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan khawatir, ditiupnya luka dilutut itu. Anak kecil itu hanyak mengangguk, sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan hingga tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, dibawahnya tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya dan diusapnya rambut cokelat halus itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Tidak baik jika kau terus menahannya. Kau bisa menangis didepanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatnya. Aku janji."

Kyuhyun mengatakan itu karena dia merasa anak didepannya ini tipe introvert, dia pernah bertemu dengan anak yang seperti ini dulu saat masih kecil. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara isakan pelan juga baju bagian depannya yang basah. Mereka terus dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya saat dirasa anak itu sudah mulai tenang, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap bekas air mata dipipi chubby nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, anak didepannya ini tertanya punya wajah yang sangat manis. Kyuhyun baru sadar itu setelah melihatnya dengan jelas.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyibak poni didahi itu, kemudian dia memberikan kecupan singkat disana.

Membuat anak dipangkuannya itu cepat-cepat memegang dahinya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang lucu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Aku baru saja menciummu agar rasa sakitnya hilang. Itu biasanya cukup ampuh."

"Eoh? Daddy juga melakukan itu saat aku terluka dan dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu." Kyuhyun dapat melihat mata cokelat itu menampilkan binar indahnya saat dia berbicara. "Siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Anak didepannya ini benar-benar lucu, dia seolah sedang berbicara dengan temannya daripada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Apa semua anak di Korea sekarang juga seperti ini?

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun."

"Wah, kita bahkan memiliki nama yang hampir sama." Mata cokelqt itu kembali berbinar.

"Memangnya namamu siapa?"

"Namaku -"

"KIHYUN!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, sepertinya tadi dia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Tarikan pelan dibaju kaos nya membuat Kyuhyun harua kembali menoleh.

"Itu namaku. Kihyun." Anak kecil bernama Kihyun itu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak. "DADDY AKU DISINI!."

Beberapa saat setelah teriakan cempreng itu terdengar, Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang pria sedang berlari ke arah mereka, sepertinya dia ayah anak ini.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, dia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena matanya yang sedikit bermasalah. Kyuhyun terhenyak, matanya yang tadi menyipit sekarang teelihat membulat saat dia dapat melihat wajah itu dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun kenal pria itu, bahkan sangat kenal. Dia adalah alasan kenapa Kyuhyun pergi dan juga alasan kenapa Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kibum."

"Kyuhyun."

Kedua belah bibir itu berucap bersamaan, iris beda warna itu saling menatap. Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dihati kedua nya dan itu terpampang jelas ditatapan mata itu.

Kyuhyun memang berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan Kibum tapi tidak secepat ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamamu yang hancur?

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautidul day**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **.**

Will we meet again like that day?

Will we be able to become a good memory with just the reason of fate?

Will it come again? The person I miss

The love I long for earnestly in my heart.

"Kibum."

"Kyuhyun."

Mata bulat cokelat itu memperhatikan pada dua orang pria dewasa yang sedang saling menatap dengan pandangan ingin tau khas anak kecilnya. "Apa kalian saling kenal?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat dua orang dewasa itu kembali kedunia nyata.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk, dia tau harus mengatakan apa karena –sumpah situasi ini benar-benar canggung menurutnya. Sedangkan kibum hampir sama kikuknya, dia hanya bias tersenyum aneh pada anaknya itu.

Apakah bertemu dengan teman lama bisa secanggung ini? Padahal dulu mereka sangat akrab.

Kihyun mempoutkan bibirnya, pipinya terkembung lucu. Dia sedang kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Kyuhyun." Ujung baju kaos Kyuhyun kembali ditariknya. "Apa kau kenal Daddyku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tapi wajahnya terlihat sedikit ragu. "Kami teman satu sekolah."

Ada kilatan aneh dimata Kibum saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya karena dia selalu saja menunduk memperhatikan Kihyun tanpa mau menatap Kibum lagi. Dia masih tidak sanggup menatap mata hitam itu, takut rasa yang selama ini coba dia pendam akan muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Jangan-jangan teman yang Daddy ceritakan itu Kyuhyun."

Perkataan itu mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun harus melirik Kibum lewat ekor matanya. Dia jadi penasaran dengan siapa yang Kibum maksud. Ditambah dengan gelagat aneh Kibum yang mengindari tatapannya, membuatnya menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Memangnya apa yang daddy katakan?"

Karena bertanya pada Kibum sepertinya percuma –Kyuhyun juga tidak akan berani, jadi dia bertanya pada Kihyun saja. Anak kecil itu kan biasanya selalu jujur dan tidak pernah berbohong.

"Daddy bilang dulu dia punya teman yang baik. Wajahnya manis tapi kelakuannya lebih mirip setan."

Kyuhyun berdecak, bgaimana bisa Kibum mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu pada anak kecil, anaknya sendiri malahan. Kalau suatu saat Kihyun juga suka mengata-ngatai orang bagaiman? Tapi sepertinya itu memang Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya teman yang Kibum punya itu ya Kyuhyun, apalagi ditambah dengan kata-kata 'mirip setan', dugaannya jadi tambah kuat.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

Jari telunjuk Kihyun menempuk-nepuk dagu, bibirnya terpout dan keningnya berkerut -ini pose berpikir ala Kihyun.

"Daddy bilang temannya itu sangat manja, dia selalu merengek seperti anak kecil, dia itu lebih muda dari Daddy tapi tidak pernah memanggilnya Hyung. Ah satu lagi, dia itu suka bertindak semaunya."

Kyuhyun meringis, ini memang dia. Tapi kenapa Kibum hanya kelakuan buruknya saja, Kyuhyun kan juga punya sifat manis seperti... apa ya? Dia juga tida tau. Hehehe.

"Tapi walaupun begitu Daddy bilang dia tetap sayang."

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kihyun sukses membuat wajah kedua orang dewasa didekatnya itu tersentak dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Kibum menatap horror pada Kihyun. Bagaimana bisa anaknya manisnya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Didepan orangnya langsung? Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu jika tau akan seperti ini akhirnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, dia sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya mengulum snyum yang hampir keluar. Dia tidak ingin tersenyum sekarang, nanti Kibum tau kalau dia senang mendengar itu. Nanti Kibum jadi berpikir yang naeh-aneh tentangnya.

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan ujung bajunya kembali ditarik, dia sudah tau pelakunya pasti anak manis yang ada dipangkuannya. "Apa itu benar kau, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Mungkin."

"Apa kalian sedekat itu?"

Kyuhyun nyengir, Kihyun itu ternyata sangat cerewet beda sekali dengan daddy nya yang irit bicar itu, dia juga punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi -persis seperti Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja akan menjawab tapi Kibum sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu. Kami dulu sangat dekat. Tidak ada satupun rahasia diantara kami dan juga tidak ada alasan untuk pergi begitu saja." Kibum menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang kembali menghindari tatapan matanya. Dia sedang mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang kepergiannya yang tanpa alasan. "Entah kalau sekarang."

Kihyun menyerngit mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kibum, wajah Daddy nya itu juga terlihat sangat datar. "Maksud Daddy?"

"Ah, maksud Daddy Kihyun itu karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi tidak sedekat dulu."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat. Dia sedang panik karena Kibum terus saja mentapnya dan perkataan Kibum tadi seolah menamparnya. Dia tidak siap jika Kibum bertanya sekarang. Mereka baru bertemu setelah sekian tahun dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin mereka kembali menjauh setelah Kibum tau alasannya. Dia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Walaupun hanya sebagai teman.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kihyun bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkedip polos. Membuat Kyuhyun jadi gemas sendiri dan ingin mecubit pipi penuh lemak bayi itu.

"Karena aku harus pindah ke Jepang dan kuliah disana. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Kihyun mengangguk dan tanpa sadar Kibum juga ikut mengangguk. Dia sekarang mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun pergi, yang tidak dia mengerti kenpa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahunya sama sekali?

"Jadi kau sekarang akan menetap disini?"

Kyuhyun agak panik saat Kibum bertanya padanya tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. "Kau sendiri?" Dan dia merutuki suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar saat bertanya, apalagi saat caramelnya bertatapan dengan iris malam didepannya.

"Aku ada urusan pekerjaan disini untuk seminggu." Ucap Kibum dengan senyum simpul yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Lalu Kihyun?" Anak manis itu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan tinggal dihotel selama Daddy bekerja."

"Kihyun pasti sangat kesepian." Tangan Kyuhyun mecubit pipi gembil itu dengan sayang kemudian mata Kyuhyun kembali berlih pada Kibum. "Kenapa tidak tinggal dirumahmu yang dulu?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya. "Rumah itu sudah terlalu lama kosong jadi akan butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkannya."

"Ah, punya ide." Kihyun berseru semangat, matanya berbinar menatap pada Kibum. "Bagaimana jika kita tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun saja Daddy? Jadi saat Daddy bekerja aku bisa bermain bersama Kyuhyun."

Dahi Kibum menyerngit. Dia cukup heran dengan sikap Kihyun yang sekarang, pasalnya anaknya itu bukan type anak yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain apalagi jika mereka baru bertemu. Tapi kenapa Kihyun bisa dengan mudahnya dekat dekat Kyuhyun?

"Tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun nya langsung." Akhirnya jawaban ini yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?"

Si empunya nama jadi gelagapan sendiri. Apalagi saat mata bulat itu menatap penuh harap padanya, ditambah dengan Kibum yang juga terus saja menatapnya. Tapi dia bisa menutupinya dengan senyum lima jari khasnya. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjaga Kihyun, jadi kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang Kibum."

Pekikan senang Kihyun terdengar disusul dengan pelukan eratnya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Bocah manis itu sangat senang sekarang, dia suka Kyuhyun dan Daddy nya juga pasti suka, Kihyun tau itu dari matanya, senyumnya juga. Daddy datarnya itu paling anti tersenyum pada orang lain tapi tadi dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, Kihyun melihatnya sendiri. Dia akan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi Mommy nya agar Daddy nya tidak kesepian lagi dan Kihyun juga bisa punya Mommy seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Kihyun punya misi penting yang harus dia lakukan. Misi liburannya berganti menjadi misi 'mari menyatukan Daddy tampannya dan Kyuhyun'. Dia akan bertransformasi dari bocah manis menjadi bocah pembawa panah cinta -dewa cupid.

"Bagaimana Daddy?"

"Baiklah." Ucap Kibum dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Dia akan senang jika anak manisnya itu juga senang.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Silahkan masuk."

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti oleh ayah dan anak yang berjalan dibelakangnya. "Maaf jika masih berantakan. Aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu jadi belum sempat membereskan semuanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Kyuhyun." Ini Kihyun yang menjawab. Laganya sudah seperti orang dewasa saja -dia sedang mencoba menirukan adegan yang sering muncul di Tv yang dia tonton. Membuat Kibuk hanya bisa menggelang maklum sedangkan Kyuhyun justru tertawa lebar.

"Kamar kalian ada disana." Kyuhyun berucap setelah tawanya reda, tangannya menunjuk pada pintu kamar didekat ruang tamu. "Ah, karena hanya ada dua kamar yang bersih, tidak apa-apakan jika kalian tidur berdua?"

Jawaban yang didapat Kyuhyun dari ayah dan anak itu berbeda. Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan tapi Kihyun justru menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan Daddy. Aku tidur denganmu saja Kyuhyun." Dan kata-kata itu membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kibum.

"Kenapa?"

Kihyun bersedekap, mata bulat itu menatap sinis pada ayahnya. "Daddy itu gila kerja, dia pasti akan sibuk dan sering pulang terlambat. Yang Daddy lakukan dikamar pasti hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Aku sudah hapal kebiasaannya itu."

Kihyun tidak serius mengatakan itu, dia sudah biasa dengan sifat ayahnya yang satu ini. Dia cuma mencari alasan saja agar bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun, supaya dia bisa dekat-dekat dan biar Kyuhyun jadi sayang padanya. Kalau dia sudah mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun jadi Kihyun bisa lebih mudah menjodohkan mereka berdua. Dia cuma punya waktu seminggu jadi harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik supaya misinya bisa sukses.

Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum. Ternyata Kibum masih belum juga berubah, dia masih orang yang terlalu suka bekerja hingga lupa waktu. Dulu Kyuhyun sering mengamuk karena Kibum terlalu sibuk bekerja mengurus urusan OSIS sampai melupakan Kyuhyun dan tidak mau bermain dengannya. Berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak mau berbicara dengan Kibum selama berhari-hari.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tidur denganku."

"Yeyyy. Kau yang terbaik, Kyuhyun."

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun erasa Kihyun itu agak mirip dengannya, dia juga sering mengatakan itu saat keinginannya terkabul. Sepertinya bukan hanya nama mereka saja yang hampir mirip, sifat mereka juga. Dia jadi penasaran bagaimana Kibum dan istrinya mendidik anak semanis Kihyun. Apa sifat Kihyun itu turunan dari ibunya? Tidak mungkin dari Kibum karena Kyuhyun tau betul bagaiman sifatnya. Kyuhyun jadi penasaran juga bagaiaman rupa istri Kibum, apa dia cantik? Dia ingin bertanya tapi nanti saja, kalau waktunya sudah pas.

Kibum sendiri sedang tersenyum mengamati interaksi dua orang beda umur didepannya. Sudah lama dia tidak tersenyum sepertu ini. Apa ini karena Kyuhyun?

"Aku akan menaruh barang-barang ini dulu dikamar."

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Kihyun diruang tamu itu. Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mendorong pelan bahu mungil itu, membuat mata bulat Kihyun menatap kearahnya.

"Mau membantuku membuat makan malam?"

Kihyun mengerjap polos. "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyum miring. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kibum baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barang saat dia keluar dan tidak mendapati anaknya dan Kyuhyun diruang tamu. Dia malah mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur. Langkah kaki Kibum mebawanya kesumber suara dan mata hitamnya mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang mengaduk adonan entah apa dengan Kihyun yang memperhatikannya dari samping, sesekali dia akan membantu memasukkan bahan yang Kyuhyun minta.

"Apa yang kalian masak?"

Keduanya serempak menoleh, cukup terkejut mendengar suara Kibum yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin makan pancake dan Kyuhyun bilang dia akan membuatkannya."

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak, Kyu?"

Kibum menyeringai mengejek. Kyuhyun itu paling tidak suka diejek apalagi diremehkan seperti tadi. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mengam-

"Sedikit. Aku belajar memasak saat tinggal di Jepang."

Ehh?

Kibum mendengus. Dia tidak suka Kyuhyun yang seperti ini -terlalu tenang dan pendiam. Kyuhyun itu lebih cocok menjadi pembuat onar dengan segala tingkah gila dan ide jahilnya. Kibum harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun nya.

Kibum mendekat, berjalan dengan pelan-pelan kebelakang Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya diam-diam menggenggam tepung yang akan digunakan untuk mebuat pancake, kemudian meratakannya pada wajah kedua orang itu.

"DADDY!"

"KIBUM!"

Yang diteriaki menyeringai senang. Senang melihat wajah penuh tepung yang sedang menatap galak padanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mengambil segenggam tepung kemudian melemparkannya pada Kibum, Kihyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dua lawan satu. Dia adil sebenarnya, tapi karena yang dilawannya cuma Kyuhyun dan Kihyun, KIbum rasa dia pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Perang tepung diantara ketiganya tidak bisa dihindari. Mereka terus saja saling melempar tepung dan adonan pancake hingga memnuhi wajah dan tubuh mereka, jangan lupakan keadaan dapur yang sudah tidak bisa disebut dapur lagi. Lebih parah dari pada kapal pecah. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli, mereka justru saling melempar tawa dan ejekan.

 **Ting Tong!**

Dan suara bel itu dengan terpaksa membuat mereka harus menghentikan perang tepung itu. Tiga pasang mata saling melirik, mengisyaratkan salah satu dari mereka untuk mngecek keluar dan membukakan pintu. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bergerak. Ketiga orang beda umur itu terlalu malas keluar karena malu dengan penampilan mereka yang acak-acakkan, tidak mirip penampilan manusia.

 **Ting Tong!**

"Biar aku saja yang buka."

Kibum mengalah. Percuma saja mengharapkan mereka berdua, mereka itu keras kepala jadi tidak akan mau mengalah. Apalagi bunyi bel itu juga semakin sering, membuat telinga sakit saja.

Kibum melangkah ke pintu depan dengan malas, setelah sebelumnya membersihkan tepung yang ada diwajah dan bajunya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bersih tapi setidaknya sudah termasuk dalam kategori layak dilihat. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, Kibm mendapati seorang wanita cantik sedang berdiri disana menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan Kibum balas menatapnya dengan datar.

Dia tau siapa wanita ini.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**


	3. Chapter 3

Ting Tong!

"Biar aku saja yang buka."

Kibum mengalah. Percuma saja mengharapkan mereka berdua, mereka itu keras kepala jadi tidak akan mau mengalah. Apalagi bunyi bel itu juga semakin sering, membuat telinga sakit saja.

Kibum melangkah ke pintu depan dengan malas, setelah sebelumnya membersihkan tepung yang ada diwajah dan bajunya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bersih tapi setidaknya sudah termasuk dalam kategori layak dilihat. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, Kibum mendapati seorang wanita cantik sedang berdiri disana menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan Kibum balas menatapnya dengan datar.

Dia tau siapa wanita ini.

 **.**

 **Beautiful Days**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada datar khasnya. Dia menyandarkan badannya di pintu dan bersedekap dada tanpa mau repot-repot mempersilahkan tamu tak diundangnya itu masuk.

"Apa Kyuhyun ada?" Wanita cantik itu bertanya dengan gugup apalagi saat mata kelam Kibum terus terarah tajam padanya. Membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Aku..."

"Eoh, Seohyun. Ada apa kau kemari?" Dan suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Seohyun tersenyum manis, sedangkan Kibum mendengus kesal. Namja manis itu kini sudah berdiri didekat Kibum, wajahnya pun sudah tidak terdapat bekas tepung lagi. Tapi Kibum tidak melihat anaknya bersama Kyuhyun, mungkin dia masih ada didapur.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu." Ucap Seohyun dengan senyum manisnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terdapat rantang makanan disana. Dia baru saja akan melangkah masuk menghampiri Kyuhyun tapi Kibum menghalanginya dan mengambil rantang itu dari tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya."

Walaupin berkata begitu tapi Kibum masih tetap dengan posisinya yang berdiri didekat pintu menjadi penghalang diantara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Tak beranjak sedikitpin dari sana.

Entah kenapa dia selalu tidak suka saat wanita ini bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Dia selalu berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun saat mereka SMA, meminta Kyuhyun mengajarkan padanya pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti, dan akan selalu tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali bahwa dia menyukainya. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak sadar tapi Kibum tau. Dan dia tidak suka itu.

Hatinya menjadi tidak tenang, kadang terasa panas dan tidak suka saat Seohyun datang dan mengganggu waktunya dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum tidak mengerti kenapa. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya sendiri untuk berbicara dengan Seohyun? Tapi kan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan selalu kembali padanya. Lalu kenapa?

Dulu pemikiran itulah yang selalu hadir dibenaknya. Tapi Kibum tidak pernah sekalipun menemukan jawabannya sekeras apapun dia mencari. Dan sekarang perasaan tak suka itu kembali memunculkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Kenapa?

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Ucap Kyuhyun tak enak. Tapi dalam hati sebenarnya dia bersyukur Seohyun datang membawa makanan karena pancake yang akan Kyuhyun buat tadi sudah hancur berantakan. Sama berantakannya dengan dapur miliknya.

"Ini tidak repot sama sekali."

Kibum mendengus keras saat dua orang didepannya ini saling mengumbar senyum. Merasa tidak ada gunanya dia berada lebih lama disana, Kibum akhirnya memilih melangkah masuk. Meninggalkan dua orang itu disana. Terserah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Kibum tidak peduli.

"Kau ingin makan malam bersama kami?"

Tapi suara bass Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya berhenti dan Kibum membalik badannya dengan cepat. Dia mendelik tajam pada punggung Kyuhyun.

Makan bersama?

Apa-apaan itu. Kyuhyun tau Kibum tidak suka dekat dengan orang lain, tapi kenapa masih saja mengundangnya makan malam bersama.

Kibum memberikan tatapan paling datar miliknya saat kelereng kelam itu bertatapan dengan milik Seohyun. Mengirimkan sinyal lewat tatapan matanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat puas saat sepertinya Seohyun mengerti maksudnya.

Wanita cantik itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kikuk dibibirnya. "Maaf Kyuhyun, kurasa aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali."

Angkat bahu, Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Lain kali kalau begitu."

Setelah basa-basi sebentar, Seohyun pun berpamitan untuk pulang pada Kyuhyun. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin berpamitan pada Kibum, tapi begitu mata keduanya kembali bertemu Seohyun langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk pergi saja.

"Apa dia memang sering datang kesini?" Tanya Kibum begitu Kyuhyun berada didekatnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju dapur yang langsung terhubung dengan meja makan.

"Maksudmu Seohyun?" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham begitu Kibum menatap kearahnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat naik. "Lumayan sering. Dia juga yang membantuku membersihkan rumah ini saat baru pindah."

"Aku tidak tau kalian sedekat itu." Entah Kibum sadar atau tidak tapi nada suara terdengar sedikit kesal walaupun wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Seohyun kan memang sudah dekat sejak SMA."

Kepekaan anak ini benar-benar nol besar.

Kibum mengeluh didalam hati saat Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya padanya dengan wajah polos dan caramel yang membulat lucu.

Ingin rasanya Kibum mencubit pipi chubby itu. Dia sudah lama tidak melakukannya dan Kibum tiba-tiba saja jadi rindu, apalagi dengan ekspresi yang akan Kyuhyun keluarkan nantinya karena dia paling tidak suka pipinya di cubit.

Kibum berhenti berjalan, yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut berhenti dan menatapnya bingung. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kibum menurunkan rantang ditangannya kelantai dan dengan cepat kedua tangan miliknya berpindah ke pipi Kyuhyun dan menariknya dengan gemas tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi terkejut yang diarahkan padanya. Setelah dirasa puas, Kibum segera berlalu dari sana secepat yang dia bisa tanpa menengok kebelakang sekalipun.

Meninggalkan rantangnya begitu saja tergeletak tak berdaya didekat kaki Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap tajam padanya dengan pipi yang memerah, entah menahan sakit atau mungkin kesal.

"KIM KIBUM SIALAN. KEMARI KAU!" Dan teriakan membahana Kyuhyun langsung memenuhi seisi rumah itu.

Ah, Kibum berharap semoga Kihyun tidak mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun tadi. Anak manisnya itu masih terlalu polos.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Angin laut berhembus kencang diiringi dengan derasnya suara ombak yang berderu.

Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket biru miliknya, mencoba mengusir dingin yang menyerang. Rambut cokelatnya bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan angin. Bibir pink miliknya menyunggingkan senyum manis saat menatap objek didepannya.

Caramelnya bersinar indah, mengawasi gerak-gerik Kihyun yang sedang berlarian ditepi pantai dengan tawa riangnya yang dapat membuat orang ikut tertawa. Kadang dia akan berhenti berlari saat menemukan hal-hal yang mengagumkan baginya dan dia akan berteriak senang pada Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun. Aku menemukan kerang.'

'Kyuhyun. Kenapa kepiting berjalan kesamping?.'

'Kyuhyun. Ombaknya mengejarku.'

Dan masih banyak teriakan senang lainnya yang terdengar. Kadang Kihyun akan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik tangannya untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu padanya. Bocah manis itu akan bertanya tentang segala hal yang membuatnya penasaran dan Kyuhyun akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun suka dengan rasa ingin tau Kihyun yang besar, dia yakin saat besar nanti Kihyun pasti akan mewarisi kepintaran Kibum. Kyuhyun juga suka saat melihat bocah manis itu tersenyum, seolah membawa energi positif yang dapat menenangkan hati. Dan Kyuhyun pikir dia akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk melihat senyum itu lagi.

Kini mereka sedang duduk diatas pasir dengan Kihyun yang duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangan besar Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kihyun, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangat. Sesekali Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Kihyun dengan sayang. Badannya bergoyang membuai tubuh Kihyun ke kanan dan ke kiri sesuai irama, membuat bocah manis itu menjadi nyaman dan semakin masuk kepelukannya.

Kelereng bulat beda warna itu menatap pada istana pasir megah yang baru saja selesai mereka buat. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana, menghabiskan hari tanpa Kibum yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kyuhyun."

"Hmm?"

"Apa menurutmu istana pasir itu masih akan ada besok?" Kihyun bertanya pelan, tapi matanya tidak pernah beralih dari istana pasir didepannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin soal itu. Setauku, pada saat malam hari ombak akan sampai kesini. Memangnya kenapa?" Mata keduanya bertabrakkan. Dan Kyuhyun melihat ada kilat kecewa didalam mata bening Kihyun.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan istana pasir pertama yang kubuat pada Daddy. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." Suara Kihyun semakin lama semakin mengecil pada kalimat terakhirnya. Dia membalik badan menghadap Kyuhyun, kemudian memeluk pria itu dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, tangannya yang memeluk Kihyun berpindah mengusap rambut lembut itu, sedang yang lainnya dia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit Kihyun.

Pria manis itu mengerti. Walaupun Kihyun tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya ataupun mengeluh tentang betapa sibuk ayahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tau bahwa dia kesepian. Bagaimanapun dia masihlah anak kecil yang mengharapkan perhatian, Kyuhyun tau seberapa perhatiannya Kibum pada anaknya. Tapi Kihyun tidak hanya butuh itu, dia butuh Kibum untuk ada disampingnya, menemaninya. Dan itu yang tidak Kihyun dapatkan.

Haaah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus bicara dengan Kibum nanti. Kalau perlu dia akan memaksanya.

Hubungannya dengan Kibum sekarang mulai membaik, tidak sekaku sebelumnya. Walaupun kadang masih ada rasa canggung bagi Kyuhyun tapi dia akan mencoba untuk menghilangkannya.

Angin laut bertiup semakin kencang, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Matanya melirik pada jam ditangan kirinya. Pukul 04.30. Sudah sore ternyata pantas saja udara disekitar mereka menjadi semakin dingin. Jika mereka lebih lama disini Kyuhyun takut Kihyun akan demam.

"Kihyun, ayo pulang."

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan pelukan dirubuhnya mulai merenggang. Dilihatnya Kihyun yang kembali menoleh pada istana pasir miliknya. Menatap istana itu cukup lama, setelah itu beralih padanya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun, istana pasirnya bagaimana?" Tanya Kihyun bingung. Memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mengerjap polos. Kyuhyun jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Kau ingin menunjukkannya pada Daddy?"

"Aku kan tadi sudah mengatakannya padamu." Kihyun bersedekap. Bibirnya terpout sempurna dan matanya menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun -yang alih-alih menakutkan justru terlihat imut.

"Wah, benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri sedang matanya membulat menatap Kihyun. "Sepertinya aku lupa."

"Kau sama saja seperti Daddy. Belum tua tapi sudah pikun."

Tawa Kyuhyun pecah begitu saja. Tidak menyangka Kihyun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Kibum. Dia sendiri memang sudah hafal dengan sifat Kibum yang pelupa itu, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kihyun entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya, apalagi dengan ekspresi datar seperti milik Kibum terpampang diwajah manis itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Kihyun bisa selucu ini.

"Kau ingin aku mengadukan ini pada Daddy mu?" Kyuhyun bertanya main-main setelah tawanya mereda.

"Adukan saja, aku tidak takut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang sekarang agar aku bisa mengadukanmu pada Kibum."

Kyuhyun baru saja akan bangkit berdiri dan menggendong Kihyun tapi anak itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Istana nya, Kyuhyun."

Ah, Kyuhyun hampir saja lupa tentang itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita foto saja dan menujukkannya pada Daddy mu nanti."

Kihyun tampak berpikir. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan mata bulatnya yang bergerak liar. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya dia mengehela napas keras.

Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, Kihyun kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Kurasa itu ide yang lumayan."

Membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia merasa ekspresi Kihyun tadi benar-benar mirip Kibum.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa berhenti tertawa. Dan setelah itu dia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari sana kemudian memotret istana pasir itu sesuai rencana. Tak lupa dia juga mengajak Kihyun foto bersama dan saat Kihyun bertanya untuk apa, Kyuhyun bilang saja untuk kenang-kenangan.

Mereka benar-benar pulang kerumah setelah puas berfoto.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kihyun tertawa lebar. Kelerang bulatnya tak pernah lepas dari layar TV yang kini menampilkan adegan-adegan konyol dari program kartun favorite nya.

Sesekali dia akan memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang jadi berantakan karena terlalu keras tertawa. Kihyun sangat menikmati posisinya sekarang, duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya degan lembut. Membuat Kihyun merasa nyaman sekaligus aman.

Seperti pelukan seorang ibu.

Walaupun Kihyun tidak pernah merasakan pelukan seorang ibu sebelumnya, tapi dia yakin rasanya pasti akan seindah ini.

Suara deruman mesin mobil mengalihkan perhatian bocah manis itu. Mendongak pada Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya, mereka seolah sedang berbicara lewat dua pasang mata bulat itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Kihyun tersenyum dan langsung berlari kearah pintu depan.

Daddy nya baru saja pulang.

"DADDY!"

Kihyun langsung melompat kepelukan Kibum yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk dia gendong.

"Hai. Senang melihatmu belum tidur." Ucap Kibum. Yang dibalas Kihyun dengan kata-kata yang hampir mirip. "Senang melihat Daddy sudah pulang."

Bibir Kibum mengecup dengan gemas pada pipi chubby Kihyun. Sesekali dia akan menggigitnya pelan, membuahkan tawa geli dari sang empunya.

Kibum ikut tersenyum tipis saat tawa ringan putera nya memasuki gendang telinganya. Mengirimkan efek menyenangkan yang membuat syaraf dan otot ditubuhnya -yang sedari tadi tegang karena sibuk bekerja menjadi rileks kembali. Lagipula jarang-jarang Kibum dapat melihat Kihyun yang masih terbangun, biasanya anaknya itu sudah tidur saat dia pulang bekerja. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Kibum baru menghentikan aksinya setelah Kihyun berteriak memohon ampun. Mata kelamnya mengedar kesekeliling dan berhenti saat berpapasan dengan caramel milik Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

Kibum melangkah mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas permadani dengan badan bersandar pada sofa dibelakangnya. Dia mendudukan Kihyun dipangkuannya tapi anak itu justru berdiri dan memlih duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa diminta, Kihyun mulai menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini pada Kibum.

"Daddy. Aku dan Kyuhyun tadi pergi kepantai. Dan kami membuat istana pasir yang keren."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali Daddy tidak melihatnya."

"Tapi Daddy tenang saja, aku sudah memotretnya khusus untukmu." Kihyun menyambar handphone milik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja didepannya. Dengan cekatan tangannya mencari ikon galery, membukanya setelah itu memberikannya pada Kibum. "Bagaimana? Cantik, kan?"

Kibum mengangguk setelah lama terdiam memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada disana, tangannya sibuk menggeser layar smartphone canggih itu. "Memang cantik."

Kibum sudah melihat istana pasir yang Kihyun maksud. Istana itu terlihat sangt bagus dengan pilar-pilar tinggi mengelilingi, dia tidak tau anaknya ini sangat berbakat. Lain kali mengajaknya ke pantai lagi.

Bukan hanya melihat foto istana pasir itu, tapi Kibum juga melihat foto-foto lainnya. Seperti foto Kyuhyun dan Kihyun yang sedang tersenyum manis kearah kamera, foto mereka dengan bibir terpout imut hingga ekspresi kesal mereka yang tetap terlihat manis. Mereka memang cantik seperti yang dia katakan tadi.

Araelf

"Apa dia merepotkanmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi Kibum tidak melihat padanya, dia sedang menatap pada Kihyun yang sedang terlelap dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai pipi yang masih terdapat lemak bayi itu.

Menggelengkan kepala, Kyuhyun ikut menatap wajah Kihyun. "Tidak, dia anak yang manis."

Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Itu karena kau baru dua hari mengenalnya. Jika lebih lama lagi kau akan tau betapa nakalnya dia."

"Dia mungkin begitu jika bersamamu. Tapi saat bersamaku dia benar-benar manis."

Perkataan Kyuhyun itu membuat Kibum beralih menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut pada Kihyun. Dia suka tatapan Kyuhyun itu, membuat hatinya menghangat dan tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya."

"Tidak masalah. Aku benar-benar suka saat bersamanya. Dia anak yang aktif dan juga penuh tawa. Aku yakin sifatnya yang ini pasti menurun dari ibunya karena tidak mungkin itu darimu." Canda Kyuhyun. Dia jadi tersenyum sendiri jika membayangkan Kibum yang aktif dan suka tertawa. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tapi senyuman itu mulai luntur saat matanya menatap pada wajah datar Kibum. Ada kilat aneh dimata kelamnya, yang membuatnya terlihat semakin kelam.

Kyuhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat Kibum berucap dengan datar tapi Kyuhyun mendengar nada benci disana.

"Kihyun tidak punya ibu. Dia sudah lama mati."

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

Makasih buat review di chap sebelumnya. Maaf juga karena chap kemaren kayaknya banyak typo, abisnya ngga dibaca ulang pas mau nge post chapter itu.

Tapi yang ini udah dibaca ulang kox. Cuman kalau masih aja nemu typos berarti kesalahan bukan pada tangan yang ngetik, tapi pada mata saya XP

See you at next chapter..

Padahal ngga tau kapan bisa update lagi XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Day**

 **by**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

Manik caramel itu menerawang jauh. Segala macam pikiran memenuhi otaknya dan itu semua tentang Kibum. Tentang sikap namja tampan itu tadi dan tentang tatapan matanya yang begitu gelap saat Kyuhyun menyebut tentang istrinya.

Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat sosok Kibum yang seperti itu, penuh dengan kebencian. Semarah apapun Kibum, namja itu akan lebih memilih diam dan tetap bersikap tenang. Tapi sosok Kibum yang tadi itu benar-benar lain, Kyuhyun merasa dia bahkan tidak mengenal Kibum yang itu.

Apa waktu sepuluh tahun dapat mengubah semuanya?

Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa dirinya berubah? Bahkan tidak untuk perasaannya pada Kibum. Rasa itu masih tetap ada tak peduli seberapa kerasnya Kyuhyun mencoba melupakannya.

Kyuhyun tercenung.

Apa yang Kibum alami sepuluh tahun ini setelah dia pergi?

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, matanya terlalu berat untuk menutup. Tangannya sedaritadi sibuk menepuk pelan punggung sempit milik Kihyun. Bocah manis itu kini sedang tertidur berbantalkan lengannya dan tangan mungil itu memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa mau melepaskannya. Dia akan merenggut dan bergerak tak nyaman jika Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, jadi Kyuhyun membiarkannya dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu didadanya.

Haaah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Frustasi. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya tapi tak ada satupun jawaban yang didapatnya. Dia ingin segera tidur agar pikiran-pikiran itu hilang dari kepalanya.

"Segelas cokelat panas sepertinya bisa membantu." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan, membebaskan tangannya dan menaruh kepala Kihyun dengan hati-hati diatas bantal. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat bocah manis itu dengan perlahan. Namun begitu pelukan itu berhasil dilepas, Kihyun langsung bergerak dalam tidurnya. Tangan mungilnya terangkat, menggapai-gapai diudara, mencoba mencari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia baru berhenti bergerak ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan guling disampingnya dan Kihyun beralih memeluknya seperti memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Kihyun. Dirapikannya rambut yang menutupi dahi Kihyun dan Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan sayang disana.

Setelah membenarkan selimut Kihyun, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar dan kembali menutupnya dari luar. Kegelapan langsung menyambutnya, dia harus melangkah perlahan dengan meraba dinding sekitar untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Begitu lampu menyala terang, Kyuhyun kembali berjalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang tamu. Dia menemukan Kibum disana, kini sedang duduk sendirian disofa. Mata sekelam malam diluar sana itu bertabrakkan dengan caramel lembutnya.

Atmosfir disekitar mereka menjadi sangat canggung, terlebih bagi Kyuhyun karena mata tajam Kibum tak pernah lepas mentapnya. Seolah memenjarakannya dalam pekatnya kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Kyuhyun berdehem, menggaruk pipinya dengan ekspresi salah tingkah. "Hyung belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun menampar mulutnya yang tak pernah berpikir jika bicara. Sudah jelas-jelas Kibum berada disini berarti namja tampan itu memang belum tidur.

Tapi apa yang sedang Kibum lakukan sendirian dalam kegelapan seperti ini?

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Kibum saat tak didengarnya jawaban dari Kibum. Namja tampan itu masih setia menatapnya, membuat Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menghilang dari sana .

"Hyung ingin kubuatkan minuman?" Tanya nya lagi.

Namja manis itu tersenyum saat Kibum mengangguk, walaupun tidak bicara tapi setidaknya Kibum meresponnya. Kyuhyun kembali melangkah kedapur, membuat cokelat panas untuknya dan kopi untuk Kibum. Setelah selesai dia memberikan satu cangkir pada Kibum yang langsung menyeruputnya sedikit, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di permadani berbulu dengan badan yang menyandar sepenuhnya disofa.

"Maaf atas sikapku tadi." Ucap Kibum memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Dia bergeser turun, kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

Melirik sekilas kemudian kembali pada cokelat panas ditangan. "Tak masalah. Maaf juga jika perkataanku menyinggungmu."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Kibum. Dia dapat merasakan hubungan mereka kembali kaku dan ini salahnya. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya keatas meja, tangan Kibum terangkat. Membelai surai cokelat madu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Tak ada penolakan berarti dari Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu justru memejamkan matanya, menghayati sentuhan lembut Kibum dirambut yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Tentang ibu Kihyun." Mata itu langsung membuka dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. Tangan pria itu tak berhenti mengelus rambutnya. "Aku tidak suka membicarakan tentangnya."

"Kenapa?" Suara Kyuhyun keluar layaknya bisikkan.

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan usapan dirambutnya terhenti dan mata hitam itu bergerak liar. Tapi beberapa saat setelahnya Kibum bersikap biasa dan kembali mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Bagiku wanita itu memang sudah lama mati. Sejak dia meninggalkan Kihyun begitu saja, hanya demi bersama kekasihnya. Padahal saat itu umur Kihyun baru tujuh bulan." Rahang Kibum mengeras. "Aku tak masalah dia meninggalkanku tapi aku membencinya karena sudah membuat anakku sedih. Kihyun memang anak yang ceria dan aktif tapi dibalik itu semua aku tau dia merasa kesepian. Dia selalu menatap iri pada teman-temannya yang diantar jemput sekolah oleh ibu mereka. Aku bahkan masih ingat permintaannya saat ulang tahunnya yang kelima, dia bilang ingin punya ibu seperti teman-temannya. Dan aku saat itu hanya terdiam tanpa tau harus menjawab apa." Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghapusnya dengan lembut. Tanganya meraih tangan Kibum yang masih setia mengelus rambutnya untuk kemudian digenggamnya dengan erat. Membuat Kibum merasa tenang dan memberitahunya bahwa kini Kibum tidak sendiri, ada dia disampingnya. "Kihyun dulu juga sering bertanya padaku tentang ibunya tapi aku tak pernah mau menjawab, hingga mungkin karena merasa lelah akhirnya dia berhenti bertanya. Bukankah aku orang tua yang egois?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau ayah yang baik, Kibum. Kihyun beruntung punya ayah sepertimu yang sangat menyayanginya."

Hening untuk sesaat.

Mata hitam Kibum menatap lurus caramel Kyuhyun dan dia menemukan ketulusan dimata itu.

Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya kau kembali memanggilku namaku tanpa embel-embel Hyung."

Rona merah menjalar dipipi Kyuhyun, tangannya kembali menggaruk pipi dengan ekspresi salah tingkah. Ditambah lagi dengan Kibum yang balas menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku. Panggilan Hyung terasa aneh ditelingaku."

Kyhuhyun tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar pada Kibum. "Baiklah, Kibum." Namun setelahnya dia merengut kesal saat tangan namja tampan itu mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan. "Aish, kau merusak ketampananku, Kibum."

Bukannya berhenti, Kibum justru semakin semangat mengusak rambut cokelat itu. Dia senang, ternyata kembalinya Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya, kembali juga sikap namja itu padanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu yang menjelaskan."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku?"

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti merapikan rambutnya. Mata hitam Kibum yang menatap intens padanya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

Menghela napas, Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap biasa saja didepan Kibum. "Itu terjadi begitu saja. Orang tuaku pindah ke Jepang, jadi mau tidak mau aku juga harus ikut. Sekaligus melanjutkan kuliahku disana."

Kyuhyun menjawab seadanya tanpa menyebut tentang dia yang patah hati karena Kibum. Kibum tidak perlu tau tentang perasaannya pada namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun sudah merasa cukup senang mereka menjadi teman lagi. Dia tidak ingin hubungan mereka kembali bermasalah. Seperti ini sudah cukup baginya.

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan genggaman Kibum ditangannya mengerat. Bibir tipis Kibum bergerak merangkai dua kata yang membuat dadanya berdesir. "Aku merindukanmu." Tatapan mata hitam itu seolah menarik kesadarannya hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dan pikirannya dari Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Mentari diluar sana bersinar hangat. Menerangi apapun yang ada dibawahnya. Siang itu jalanan di Nowon cukup sibuk. Banyak mobil yang melintas setiap detiknya dan juga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang silih berganti.

Kyuhyun menggandeng erat tangan mungil Kihyun, sedang bocah manis itu berjalan sambil melompat-lompat disamping. Mata cokelat beningnya berbinar indah menatap sekeliling. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Mereka berbelok masuk kedalam minimarket. Rencananya hari ini Kyuhyun ingin membeli bahan makanan karena persediaan di kulkasnya sudah habis. Sedangkan Kihyun, bocah menggemaskan itu bilang dia ingin ikut agar bisa menemani sekaligus menjaga Kyuhyun, padahal niat sebenarnya adalah agar dia bisa membeli cokelat dan ice cream.

Mereka berkeliling minimarket masih dengan bergandengan tangan. Jika Kyuhyun memasukkan belanjaannya ke keranjang maka Kihyun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja yang bocah itu masukkan tak lebih dari cokelat, makanan ringan, permen dan sebangsanya. Dia akan memberikan cengiran lebarnya saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menegur. Namun saat namja manis itu mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari keranjang dan berniat mengembalikannya ke rak, Kihyun langsung memgambilnya kembali dari tangan Kyuhyun dan balik menatap namja itu dengan tatapan menegur. Persis seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Menghela napas pasrah, Kyuhyun akhirnya lebih memilih mengangguk dan kembali berlalu, tanpa mengindahkan Kihyun yang kembali menggandengan tangannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan tersampir dibibirnya.

Kihyun menatap sekitarnya, sedari tadi mata bulatnya terus saja mengedar mencari box ice cream. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya disudut sana, disebelah kanannya. Bocah kesayangan Kibum itu mendongak pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memilih buah-buahan.

Ditariknya ujung kemeja Kyuhyun pelan. "Kyu–."

"Eomma, ice cream."

Ucapan Kihyun terhenti saat teriakan cempreng itu terdengar. Dia menatap pada seorang anak sesusianya yang sedang berdiri didekar box uce cream sambil berteriak memanggil sang ibu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita datang dengan senyum cantik tersungging diwajahnya. Kihyun dapat melihat bagaimana anak itu bersikap manja pada sang ibu yang menghadapinya dengan sabar dan penuh kasih. Sedang Kihyun hanya dapat menatapnya dengan iri.

"Apa ada, Kihyun?"

Bahkan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun yang kini berjongkok disampingnya pun dia abaikan, mata cokelatnya masih terpaku kedepan.

Merasa diabaikan, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah tatapan Kihyun. "Kau ingin ice cream." Namun sekali lagi tak ada jawaban dari bocah manis itu.

"Kyuhyun."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya punya ibu?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada polos dan tatapan dari mata bening itu membuat dada Kyuhyun berdesir, bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi chuby itu. "Kihyun ingin punya ibu?"

Dan anggukan yakin itu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain membawa tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu kepelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat Kibum pulang, bahkan semua lampu dirumah itu sudah dimatikan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kibum langsung masuk kedalam. Membuka jasnya kemudian berjalan kearah kamar. Namun saat tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu, Kibum mengurungkan niatnya. Manik hitamnya menoleh pada pintu disebelah kamarnya

Setelah menimang-nimang sebentar, Kibum pun melempar jas kantornya ke sofa dan berjalan ke kamar anaknya dan Kyuhyun.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah pemandangan paling indah bagi Kibum. Diatas kasur king size itu, dua orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya kini sedang tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Kibum mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan hati-hati disamping sang buah hati. Perasaannya selalu menghangat jika melihat kedekatan keduanya. Kibum tidak pernah melihat anaknya sedekat ini dengan orang lain tapi Kyuhyun mampu melakukannya dengan mudah, seolah anaknya memberikan semua keoercayaannya pada namja manis itu. Dan Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah menolak putranya, selalu membuka tangan dan hatinya untuk Kihyun.

Selama tiga hari ini untuk pertama kalinya hidup Kibum terasa begitu sempurna. Dia mendapatkan semua yang telah hilang sepuluh tahun ini dari Kyuhyun setelah mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama. Dia juga dapat melihat betapa bahagianya Kihyun berada disini bersama Kyuhyun, mendengar canda tawa mereka dan kebersamaan yang terasa alami itu membuat hati Kibum menghangat dan dia merasa disinilah tempatnya yang seharusnya.

Tangan Kibum mengusap pipi chuby Kihyun dengan lembut, kemudian dikecupnya pucuk kepala anak manisnya itu. Mata hitam itu beralih pada Kyuhyun, diperhatikannya wajah polos itu dengan intens. Tak ada yang berbeda dari wajah manis itu, dia masih Kyuhyun nya yang dulu. Bibir pink yang selalu menyebut namanya, pipi chuby yang kadang membuat Kibum gemas dan sepasang lelehan caramel yang mampu mencairkan dinding es dihati Kibum sejak lama. Namja tampan itu merunduk, ikut mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kibum berbaring miring disamping Kihyun, memeluk tubuh keduanya dengan erat dan ikut berlayar kealam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Pagi hari menjelang dan Kyuhyun sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan perlatan masak didapur. Sedang ayah dan anak itu masih terlelap dikamarnya. Jujur saja saat membuka matanya pagi ini Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendapati Kibum tidur dikamarnya, ditambah lagi dengan tangan pria itu yang memeluk tubuhnya. Tapi saat dilihatnya wajah damai itu, Kyuhyun membiarkannya saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, membalikkan badannya menghadap Kibum. Namja tampan itu sudah siap dengan kemeja kerjanya.

"Aku berencana memasak nasi goreng. Tak apa, kan?"

Kibum mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Namja manis itu menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Kau bangunkan Kihyun saja."

Baru beberapa detik setelah kata itu terlontar, suara dari bocah manis yang mereka bicarakan sudah menggema diseisi rumah.

"MOMMY! Oops –."

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar teriakan itu, begitu juga dengan Kihyun yang kini ikut melotot dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya. Keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain, menyisahkan Kibum yang memandang keduanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mommy?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Daddy, aku hanya salah bicara." Balasnya gelagapan. Namun saat mata tajam milik sang ayah menatap lurus padanya, Kihyun langsung menutup rapat mulutnya.

Kibum bersedekap. "Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini padaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Akhirnya Chap 4 update juga XD

BTW, menurut kalian alur nya kecepetan apa ngga sih? Ceritanya kan Kibum ama Kihyun cuma punya satu minggu di Nowon.

Mohon kritis dan sarannya, Minna-san.


	5. Chapter 5

"MOMMY! Oops –."

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar teriakan itu, begitu juga dengan Kihyun yang kini ikut melotot dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya. Keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain, menyisahkan Kibum yang memandang keduanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mommy?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Daddy, aku hanya salah bicara." Balasnya gelagapan. Namun saat mata tajam milik sang ayah menatap lurus padanya, Kihyun langsung menutup rapat mulutnya.

Kibum bersedekap. "Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini padaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Days**

 **A Kihyun Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

"Ah, aku harus menyelesaikan masakanku atau dia akan gosong dan kita tidak bisa sarapan." Ucap Kyuhyun kikuk setelah sekian lama diam dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Namja manis itu tersenyum lima jari pada ayah dan anak didepannya, kemudian langsung membalikkan tubuh.

Membuat Kihyun merenggut sebal karena merasa dikhianati, terlebih lagi sekarang dia menjadi objek tatapan 'minta pertanggungjawaban' dari Daddy tampannya.

Bocah manis itu menunduk, memainkan ujung baju piyama. Salah nya juga sih sebenarnya, dia dan Kyuhyun dia pikir Daddy nya masih di kamar, bukannya malah sudah berada di dapur pada jam seperti ini.

"Ayo ikut Daddy." Melihat anaknya yang terdiam, Kibum akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan menggendong bocah kesayangannya ke kamar mereka.

Kihyun menurut saja, tangannya memeluk leher Kibum erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar itu. Mata cokelatnya melihat pada Kyuhyun dan pria manis itu kini mengepalkan tangan diudara dan memberikan semangat padanya tanpa suara. Tapi karena Kihyun sedang kesal jadi dia mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Hey! Tatap Daddy." Kibum mengusap pipi Chuby Kihyun sayang, mengarahkan anaknya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk menatap padanya. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang di kamar Kibum. "Kihyun suka Kyuhyun?"

Agak aneh rasanya menggabungkan nama Kihyun dan Kyuhyun dalam satu kalimat, karena mereka memiliki pengucapan yang hampir sama.

Mata bulat Kihyun menatap pada Kibum, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Suka." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun itu seperti Mommy." Jawaban polos dari anaknya itu membuat Kibum menyerngit. "Teman-teman Kihyun disekolah sering bercerita tentang Mommy mereka. Mereka bilang Mommy orang yang sangat baik dan menyayangi mereka. Memasak makanan enak untuk mereka, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, memeluk mereka saat sedih. Kyuhyun sering melakukan itu."

Dada Kibum berdesir hangat. Dia baru tahu bahwa Kyuhyun begitu memperhatikan anaknya, melakukan begitu banyak hal yang sangat berarti untuk si kecil. Selama ini Kihyun memang hanya tau Kibum, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain. Jadi saat melihat bagaimana cara Kihyun menceritakan rentang Kyuhyun, sudahlah pasti dia memiliki tempat istimewa dihati anaknya.

"Daddy tidak pernah melakukan itu untuk Kihyun, apa Kihyun marah?"

Bocah manis itu menggeleng. "Daddy sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak punya waktu. Kyuhyun bilang itu semua Daddy lakukan untukku jadi aku tidak boleh marah. Lagipula Daddy ya Daddy, Daddy tidak cocok jadi Mommy. Daddy juga tidak bisa masak enak seperti Mommy."

Kibum tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos dari anaknya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya terenyuh, dia baru menyadari ternyata anaknya sudah mulai bisa berpikir dewasa. Sepertinya waktu Kibum memang lebih banyak tersita untuk pekerjaan hingga dia sendiri kurang tau mengenai perkembangan sang buah hati.

"Karena itu Kihyun memanggilnya Mommy?"

Kihyun mengangguk. "Eung~. Kyuhyun bilang aku boleh memanggilnya Mommy jika kita hanya berdua saja, tapi tadi aku baru saja melanggarnya." Ucap nya lirih. Mata cokelat itu memelas menatap Kibum. "Apa menurut Daddy, Kyuhyun akan marah padaku?"

Kibun tersenyum, tangannya mengusap kepala Kihyun lembut. "Tidak akan. Kyuhyun terlalu menyayangimu untuk bisa marah padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

Senyum manis kini mulai terkembang dibibir mungil Kihyun. Daddy nya bilang Kyuhyun sayang padanya, Kihyun juga sayang Kyuhyun. Serius, kalau perlu sepuluh rius.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi jalan-jalan? Daddy akan mengajakmu ke Taman Bermain. Kau mau?"

Kihyun mengangguk semangat, mata cokelatnya berbinar terang. "Ajak Kyuhyun juga ya Daddy." Ujarnya semangat, membuahkan tawa kecil dibibir Kibum. "As you wish, my little prince."

"Love Daddy." Teriak Kihyun semangat kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Kibum.

"Love you too, son."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masakannya sudah selasai... Mommy?"

Hembusan napas hangat dibelakang telinganya membuat Kyuhyun bergedik dan meremang. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kibum menyeringai kearahnya.

Sambil mendengus kesal, Kyuhyun berbalik. "Menyingkirlah, Kibum. Atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu sarapan." Ancamnya lengkap dengan spatula teracung ke hadapan Kibum. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri tangannya sedikit bergetar dengan degup jantung yang tak terkendali saat bisikan halus itu menerpa gendang telinganya serta hembusan napas hangat Kibum dikulitnya. Namun sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. "Lagipula siapa yang kau panggil Mommy?? Aku bukan Mommy mu."

"Mommy mu kejam, Kihyun." Adu Kibum pada anaknya. Dia perlahan melangkah mundur saat Kyuhyun semakin melotot padanya. "Jangan dengarkan Daddy mu itu, Kihyun. Dia sudah mulai gila sepertinya."

Kihyun yang jadi objek pengaduan Daddy dan 'Mommy' nya hanya mengangkat bahu dan lebih memilih meminum susu nya dari pada ikut campur urusan orangtua.

Dia hanya memperhatikan interaksi atau lebih tepatnya pertengkaran dua orang dewasa didepannya dalam diam. Dia kan masih kecil, tidak boleh ikut campur urusan orang dewasa, kata Daddy nya sih begitu.

Lagipula jarang-jarang pagi harinya seperti ini. Begitu berwarna dan ramai.

Seperti hal nya keluarga lainnya diluar sana. Atau bahkan lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putra.

"Baik-baik dirumah dan jangan nakal, oke. Daddy akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan agar kita bisa jalan-jalan besok."

"Oke, sir." Seru Kihyun semangat. Tangannya membuat gestur hormat pada Kibum. Bocah manis itu sangat bersemangat mengingat besok mereka akan jalan-jalan bersama.

"Kalau begitu Daddy berangkat sekarang." Kibum bangkit berdiri setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Kihyun sayang. Mata hitam itu kini beralih pada Kyuhyun dan seketika sebuah seringaian kembali bertengger dibibirnya. "Aku berangkat dulu... Mommy."

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nada ejekan dari kalimat itu. Ingin rasanya dia mengahajar Kibum atau paling tidak melempar namja tampan itu dengan sandal rumah yang sedang dikenakannya, namun niatnya urung saat mengingat ada Kihyun diantara mereka. Jadi dia hanya mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Hush hush. Cepat sana pergi." Usirnya.

Kibum terkekeh pelan, dia baru saja akan berbalik jika tidak merasakan tarikan pelan diujung jasnya. Namja tampan itu menatap kebawah, pada anak manis nya yang balik menatap. "Ada apa, Kihyun?"

"Daddy tidak mencium Mommy?"

Pertanyaan polos itu mampu membuat dua orang dewasa disana terdiam. Kibum masih menatap pada Kihyun, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Daddy." Kata Kihyun tak sabaran. Tangannya menarik Kibum untuk mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Mencoba memantapkan hatinya, Kibum akhirnya semakin mendekat. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun hingga kebelakang tengkuknya. Ditariknya kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin mendekat dan Kibum mendaratkan satu kecupan dikeningnya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

Entah untuk apa kata-kata itu. Yang pasti bibir Kibum bergerak sendiri setelah melepaskan ciumannya didahi Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Kyuhyun, menyapa helaian rambutnya yang mengikuti hembusan angin. Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku panjang ditaman itu. Caramel beningnya menatap lurus kedepan pada Kihyun yang sedang bermain perosotan didepan sana.

Selesai mengantar Kibum tadi pagi, mereka langsung membersihkan peralatan makan dan sekalian membereskan rumah. Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Kihyun ketaman ini agar bocah itu bisa bermain dan tidak bosan dirumah terus menerus.

"Kyuhyun?" Sapa seorang wanita yang datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hi, Seohyun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil bangkit untuk berdiri didepan wanita yang ternyata Seohyun itu.

Seohyun tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu."

"Oh, Aku sedang menemani Kihyun bermain."

Seohyun menyerngit, matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Menatap pada seorang anak yang sedang asik dengan dunianya. "Dia siapa?"

"Kihyun. Anaknya Kibum."

"Kibum sudah menikah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tidak heran dengan raut terkejut yang ditampilkan Seohyun karena nyatanya ia juga awalnya sempat terkejut. "Siapa istrinya?" Tanya Seohyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap wanita itu sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sebenarnya itu juga pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan pada Kibum. Namun mengingat bagaimana rasa benci yang Kibum miliki untuk sosok wanita yang melahirkan Kihyun itu dia jadi urung untuk bertanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Kibum mengingat masa lalu yang hanya akan membuatnya sakit.

"Hmmm Kyu." Suara Seohyun kembali menarik atensi Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Dia mengerjap, menatap Seohyun dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa kau punya waktu malam ini? Ada film baru di bioskop yang inginku tonton dan aku tidak ingin pergi sendirian. Bagaimana?"

"Malam ini?"

"Iya."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Tidak enak rasanya jika menolak ajakan Seohyun mengingat bagaimana wanita itu sangat baik padanya. "Baiー."

"Tidak boleh."

Kyuhyun tidak tau sejak kapan Kihyun sudah berada didekatnya. Bocah manis itu tiba-tiba saja datang, berdiri didepannya dan menyelah ucapannya.

"Mommy harus sama Kihyun, harus jaga Kihyun. Daddy yang bilang begitu." Kihyun berdiri diantara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, dia mendongak dan menatap Seohyun tajam. Kihyun merasa harus waspada pada wanita didepannya ini, siapa tau saja dia berniat menculik Kyuhyun, Mommy nya kan manis.

"Mommy?" Raut wajah Seohyun berubah bingung, dia beralih pada Kyuhyun dan menatap pria itu untuk meminta penjelasan.

Sedang Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi kikuk dan tersenyum salah tingkah. Jujur, dia saja masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu apalagi Seohyun. Mengingat dia juga laki-laki, pasti akan terdengar aneh. "Akan ku ceritakan kapan-kapan." Akhirnya hanya ata itu yang keluar dari belah bibir Kyuhyun.

Walau agak kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Seohyun tetap mengangguk dan memasang senyum maklum. Wanita cantik itu kembali menunduk. Niatnya ingin manatap Kihyun, namun malah dia justru terkejut mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata cokelat itu. Tatapan yang sama persis dengan yang diberikan Kibum padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa Seohyun merasa Kibum lah yang menatapnya sekarang, bukan bocah cilik didepannya.

Ayah dan anak sama aja, sama-sama mengintimidasi.

"Errr.. Mungkin lain waktu saja, Kyuhyun. Kita bicara lagi nanti karena sekarang aku harus pergi. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku tangani."

"Oke. Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar."

Dengan itu Seohyun mulai melangkah pergi menjauhi keduanya. Namun tatapan mata tajam Kihyun masih setia mengawasi hingga dia tak terlihat lagi.

Kyuhyun melambai singkat, kemudian berhenti. Dia menoleh pada Kihyun yang sedang bersedekap dada menatap kedepan. Dicoleknya bahu mungil itu. "Hei. Apa-apaan tatapan itu."

"Tatapan apa?" Bocah manis itu mendongak dan mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat yang ditatap hanya berdecak gemas dan mengusak rambut hitam itu saat melihat tatapan polos yang terarah padanya.

Cara Kihyun mengubah ekspresinya dalam beberapa detik benar-benar lucu menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menatap Seohyun seperti itu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kihyun justru melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat. Si kecil mendongak dengan mata yang memendang Kyuhyun polos.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Mommy dari nenek sihir jahat."

Ah. Kyuhyun speechless mendadak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

TOK! TOK!y

"Masuk."

Suara pintu yang bergeser menyambut Kibum begitu dia memperdilahkan siapapun itu yang tadi mengetuk pintu kantornya untuk masuk. Pria tampa itu tidak mau repot-repot untuk menoleh karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang memerlukan perhatiannya dari pada apapun juga.

"DADDY!"

Namun saat suara cempreng itu terdengar, tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya kepala Kibum langsung menengadah. Menemukan sang buah hati yang kini berjalan cepat kearahnya. Pelukan singkat dia dapatkan sebelum akhirnya Kihyun lebih memilih memperhatikan barang-barang di meja kerjanya.

"Tumben sekali kalian datang. Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang bersandar didaun pintu ruangannya. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya dia dapat kunjungan seperti ini.

Namja manis itu tersenyum, kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menunjukkan bekal makan siang yang memang dibawanya untuk Kibum. "Kihyun bilang dia ingin melihatmu bekerja. Jadi sekalian aku buatkan makan siang untukmu."

Kibum melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang lebih. Sudah waktunya jam.makan siang ternyata.

"Jangan bilang kau terlalu asik bekerja hingga lupa waktu." Ucap Kyuhyun malas, sedang Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Kau ini benar-benar."

"Daddy."

"Ya?"

"Tadi aku dan Kyuhー, eh Mommy main di taman." Si kecil bercerita dengan semangat. "Tapi tiba-tiba ada nenek sihir jahat mendekati Mommy."

"Nenek sihir?"

"Iya."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tanya miliknya. 'Siapa?' Ucapnya tanpa suara dan dijawab Kyuhyun dengan gegerakan bibirnya. 'Seohyun.'

Kibum mengangguk, entah Kyuhyun salah liat atau bagaimana tapi dia merasa ekspresi Kibum sedikit berubah menjadi lebih datar sebelum kembali beralih pada sang buah hati. "Memang apa yang nenek sihir itu lakukan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar Kibum ikut menyebut nenek sihir. Dia tidak mau mengomentari panggilan aneh itu. Lebih baik dia sekarang menatap bekal bawaannya dimeja yang ada diruangan Kibum.

"Dia ingin menculik Mommy, Dad. Membawa Mommy pergi ke... Kemana ya? Aku lupa." Bocah manis itu menggaruk pipinya dan tampak berpikir, matanya menatap keatas dengan bibir mengerucut. "Ah, ke Bioskop. Iya, kesana."

Mendengar itu, Kibum langsung menatap Kyuhyun. "Kalian akan kencan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tanyakan itu pada anakmu. Dia yang melarangku pergi." Kata Kyuhyun santai.

Kibum sekarang beralih pada Kihyun lagi. "Benarkah?"

"Heum. Aku tidak suka dia dekat-dekat Mommy."

Jawaban Kihyun entah kenapa membuat Kibum senang, dia tiba-tiba saja merasa bangga pada anaknya ini. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Kibum melakukan High Five dengan Kihyun.

"Sudah cukup berbicaranya, sekarang waktunya makan." Teriak Kyuhyun dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

Kibum langsung menggendong anak manisnya dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dengan Kihyun dipangkuannya.

"Mommy, suap."

"Aku juga."

Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya dia harus mulai terbiasa dan mencoba menikmati peran barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Mobil mewah Kibum melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Nowon. Namja tampan itu fokus menatap kedepan dibalik kemudi mobil, sedang dikursi sampingnya ada Kihyun yang sedang duduk tenang di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar indah dipinggang Kihyun. Memastikan agar bocah imut itu tidak terjatuh karena terlalu sering bergerak.

Kedua namja manis dengan umur yang berbeda itu tengah asik berceloteh ria, membuat Kibum jadi iri. Mereka seolah berada didunia sendiri dan melupakan keberadaannya. Kalaupun buka mulut, Kibum tau dirinya pasti akan diacuhkan, jadi lebih baik diam saja. Anggap saja dia ini makhluk tak kasat mata, tidak bisa dilihat, didengar dan dirasakan.

Kibum baru tau ternyata diacuhkan seperti ini rasanya.

Menyebalkan.

Kibum berbelok memasuki area basement Supermarket yang ingin mereka kunjungi. Rencananya malam ini mereka akan membuat barbecue seperti keinginan Kihyun. Jadi mereka harus membeli daging dan bumbu lainnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kibum. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, namja tampan itu sekarang benar-benar diacuhkan. Sambil menghela napas maklum, Kibum membuka seat belt nya kemudian keluar dari mobil. Dia berjalan ke pintu seberang kemudi dan membukanya, membuat dua orang yang masih didalam mobil menjadi terkejut dan berhenti berceloteh.

"Kita sudah sampai, Yang Mulia." Ucap Kibum bercanda tapi wajahnya justru masih tetap datar. Kibum membuka pintu mobil lebih lebar agar keduanya bisa keluar dengan lebih leluasa.

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan Kihyun berada ditengah-tengah. Tangan kana bocah imut itu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun sedang yang satunya lagi menggandengan tangan Kibum.

"Daddy." Kihyun menarik-narik tangan Kibum, meminta perhatian. Begitu sang ayah menoleh padanya, Kihyun langsung menunjuk pada barisan trolli belanjaan yang berbaris bejajar didepan sana.

Kibum mengangguk. "Kalian tunggu disini." Ujarnya sambil berlalu. Kibum kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan mendorong sebuah trolli dtangannya. "Kita akan membeli apa dulu?"

"Sebaiknya kita membeli daging dulu, setelah itu baru bumbu lainnya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Daddy, naik." Kedua tangan Kihyun terulur keatas, meminta Daddy nya menggendongnya agar dia bisa naik keatas trolli. Kihyun belum pernah merasakan naik trolli belanjaan, tapi dari acara TV yang pernah ditontonnya sepertinya itu sangat menyenangkan. Jadi Kihyun sekarang ingin mencoba selagi bisa. Jarang-jarang dia pergi belanja, yang kemarin pergi belanja dengan Kyuhyun kan tidak pakai trolli.

Bocah manis itu berteriak senang begitu sang ayah menggendongnya dan mendudukkan diatas trolli.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kebagian daging dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memilih sendiri. Percuma juga mereka membantu, yang ada nanti malah hanya mengacaukan saja. Cukup lama mereka disana, kira-kira 15 menit barus setelah itu berpindah ke bagian lainnya.

"Daddy. Ayo beli cemilan." Kata Kihyun setelah semua bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk barbecue telah lengkap.

"Tapi jangan membeli terlalu banyak makanam manis. Itu akan merusak gigimu, oke?."

"Oke, sir."

Kyuhyun yang melihat interaksi ayah dan anak didepannya itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambi terus mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

Saat sampai dibagian makanan ringan, Kihyun memilih turun agar dia lebih mudah mengambil makanan yang diinginkannya. Namun tak seperti perjanjiannya dengan Kibum tadi, bocah manis itu justru mengambil banyak cokelat dan permen serta beberapa snack. Saat Kibum meletakkan kembali ke rak maka Kihyun akan protes sambil menyerukan 'Daddy nakal' kemudian mengambilnya kembali.

Kejadian seperti itu terus terulang beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Kihyun yang jengah pun lebih memilih memeluk belanjaannya ditangan alih-alih meletakkan di troli. Begini lebih baik menurutnya, tidak apa-apa walau dia kerepotan yang penting belanjaannya aman dari tangan nakal sang ayah.

Kibum berdecak kesal melihat tingkah buah hatinya yang sulit dinasehati jika sudah menyangkut makanan manis. Pria tampan itu berbalik. "Kyuhyun, nasehati anㅡ." Namun perkataannya terhenti dan decakan kesalnya terdengar makin keras saat didapatinya kondisi Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Kihyun. Kyuhyun kini dibelakang nya, berdiri mematung menghadap rak dengan sebelah tangan yang penuh cokelat dan snack, sedang tangan sebelah lagi terhenti diudara. Niatnya tadi dia ingin mengambil cokelat KitKat namun terhenti oleh panggilan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya, beralih memeluk belanjaannya didada. Namja manis itu menoleh perlahan pada Kibum dengan cengiran lima jari khasnya.

Kibum menoleh pada Kihyun dan beralih lagi pada Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napas, kemudian mengusap pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut keras.

Hah~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Acara barbecue mereka malam ini sangat menyenangkain. Kihyun begitu sibuk bolak-balik kesana kemari membantu Kibum menyiapkan peralatan dimeja bulat yang ada di gazebo tanam belakang rumah Kyuhyun. Sedang si empunya rumah bertugas membakar daging dan menyiapkan bumbu lainnya.

Kihyun berteriak girang sambil bertepuk tangan saat daging yang dinanti akhirnya matang. Bocah manis itu sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi, apalagi saat mencium harum daging panggang membuatnya menjadi semakin lapar. Dia makan dengan lahap hingga membuatnya mendapatkan teguran dari Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, tapi Kihyun tidak peduli karena dia sedang sangat lapar sekarang.

"Hati-hati, Kihyun, nanti kau tersedak." Nasehat Kyuhyun sambil mengusap saus barnecue yang berlepotan disekitar bibir Kihyun.

Kibum tersenyum, sejak datang ketempat ini entah sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya dulu. Kelereng hitamnya memendang hangat interaksi dua orang didepannya, bagaimana perhatiannya Kyuhyun pada Kihyun.

Kibum merasa disinilah tempatnya yang sebenarnya. Banyak tawa yang mengiringi sejak kemaren dan juga banyak cinta yang mereka bagi bersama. Hari-harinya yang dulu hanya abu-abu kini berubah, begitu penuh warna sejak bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Dulu hanya ada Kihyun dihatinya, namun entah sejak kapan kini nama Kyuhyun ikut mengisi bagian lain disana.

Sungguh, Kibum ingin terus seperti ini. Kalau boleh dia ingin mengahbiskan waktu bersama dengan keduanya tanpa harus berurusan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Huwaaaa. Kenyang." Kihyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu itu. Tangannya memeluk perutnya yang terlihat agak membuncit. Mungkin karena efek kekenyangan, mata Kihyun mulai terlihat sayu. Bocah manis itu menguap. "Mommy, aku mulai mengantuk."

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Ini memang waktunya tidur." Jangan tanya darimana Kyuhyun tau, susah pasti dia tau karena selama empat hari ini dia yang selalu menemani Kihyun tidur dan membacakan cerita untuknya. Kyuhyun tertawa saat dilihatnya Kihyun menggosok kedua matanya dengan ekspresi menaham kantuk yang lucu. "Ayo tidur sekarang."

"Tapi bacakan cerita dulu untukku."

"Oke, captain."

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungil Kihyun kedalam gendongannya. "Aku tidurkan dia dulu." Pamitnya pada Kibum.

Mata hitam Kibum mengikuti punggung sempit Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menghilang kedalam rumah. Setelah itu, namja tampan itu bangkit berdiri, dia harus membereskan semuanya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali.

Kibum mematikan bara yang masih menyala dalam panggangan dengan air. Dia juga menumpuk piring kotor agar dibawahnya ke dalam rumah untuk segera dicuci.

Namun baru saja dia akan mulai mencuci, Kyuhyun sidah datang menghampiri.

"Biar aku saja." Ucapnya sambil menggeser tubuh Kibum dari wastafel setelah memakai sarung tangan karetnya dan mulai mencuci piring. Sedang Kibum hanya memperhatikannya dari samping.

Mereka tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dalam keheningan itu, mata hita Kibum tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun.

Selama sepuluh tahun ini, lebih tepatnya semenjak Kyuhyun menghilang, Kibum merasa hidupnya begitu datar, tak ada yang istimewa. Kibum hanya melakakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan bukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Seperti mengambil alih perusahaan diusia muda dan melakukan perjodohan sepertinya yang orang tuanya inginkan, walaupun berakhir dengan tidak baik karena nyatanya istri pilihan orang tuanya itu justru pergi entah kemana.

Tapi Kibum tidak menyesal, dia sudah belajar untuk tidak menyesali apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Lagipula setidaknya dia punya Kihyun disisinya. Kibum tidak butuh apapun lagi selama ada Kihyun disisinya.

Ya, itu benar. Tapi itu dulu sebelum Kyuhyun kembali hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Dia sadar ditatap sejak tadi tapi terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

"Aku melihatmu."

"Aku juga tau itu." Gerutunya.

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Tsk! Terserah."

Setelah itu mereka kembali hening. Kyuhyun lebih memilih menunduk dan fokus pada pekerjaannya sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah yang sudah pasti menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang putih karena Kyuhyun merasa wajah nya memanas sekarang. Namun sepertinya itu tidak behasil karena Kibum sudah melihatnya.

Entah kenapa Kibum sangat menyukai ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Terlihat sangat manis menurutnya, hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa memunculkan senyum dibibir yang biasanya terkatup rapat itu. Membuat Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya merasa dia beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun disisinya.

Memiliki?

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikirannya. Mau tak mau Kibum harus berpikir ulang tentang berbagai hal yang dialaminya selama berada disini, disamping Kyuhyun. Dia yang tertawa ーsesuatu yang sangat hampir yak pernah dia lakukan, dan tersenyum tanpa sadar saat bersama Kyuhyun, hatinya yang berdesir hangat melihat interaksi namja manis itu dengan anaknya dan juga jantungnya yang kian berdetak tak terkendali saat Kyuhyun berada dekat dengannya.

Ada satu rasa yang baru Kibum sadari entah sejak kapan muncul dihatinya. Dia membutuhkan Kyuhyun, membutuhkan namja itu untuk putranya dan... juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun Kibum masih belum yakin, dia masih perlu membuktikannya.

Tangan Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tertutupi oleh sarung tangan karet lagi saat pria manis itu baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ditariknya tangan itu lembut dan Kibum tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Hanya sebentar, Kyu." Bisik Kibum.

Kyuhyun mematung, tangannya terkulai dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Bisa saja dia mendorong Kibum menjauh, namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menyerah, menyerah pada perasaannya selama ini. Perasaannya yang mencintai Kibum dalam diam. Biarkan saja untuk kali ini, karena nantinya Kyuhyun akan berusaha untuk menata hatinya kembali. Itu pun jika dia bisa.

Kyuhyun diam saja saat Kibum melepas pelukannya, caramelnya menatap pada langit malam milik Kibum. Begitu memikat sampai dia membiarkan saat tangan besar itu menanggu pipinya dan masih tidak sadar saat wajah Kibum mendekat padanya. Hangat napas yang menerpa wajahnya Kyuhyun rasakan, namun tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bisa digerakkan.

Kyuhyun tersadar saat jantungnya seakan pecah oleh gemuruh saat bibir tipis Kibum menenggelamkan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Errr apa ini??

Ada yang masih inget sama Fanfic ini?? Atau udah banyak yang lupa?

Itu sih bisa dimaklumin mengingat terakhir update itu tanggal 2 Juli dan sekarang udah 24 Januari XD

Semoga ngga mengecewakan.. Sorry kalau misalnya ada typo, mata sama tangan kan juga bisa salah XP

 **So, Review please _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Days**

 **A KiHyun Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

.

.

Jam dinding terus berputar dan malam pun semakin larut. Namun tak peduli sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Kyuhyun masih saja terjaga. Bahkan bantal dan kasur empuk pun tak mampu membuatnya terlelap dialam mimpi. Dia terus terjaga hingga sang surya mulai menampakan dirinya dengan malu-malu.

Pikirannya tidak mau lepas dari sosok Kibum yang kini pasti masih terlelap dikamarnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, sungguh, dia merasa seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja merasakan yang namanya ciuman pertama dengan cinta pertamanya. Oke, mungkin soal cinta pertama dan ciuman pertama itu memang benar, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun bukan lagi bocah remaja. Dia sudah 28 tahun, seharusnya sudah bisa menyikapi hal seperti ini dengan santai. Bukannya malah terus terjaga dan tersenyum seperti orang gila sepanjang malam seperti ini.

Kepala terus saja mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian yang Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa percaya terjadi dalam hidupnya. Mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang Kim Kibum, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjedukkan kepalanya kedinding agar otaknya ini kembali bekerja normal dan agar bibirnya ini bisa mengatup rapat.

Kyuhyun menarik bantal dibawah kepalanya untuk kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang kini terasa panas. Masih diingatnya bagaimana bibir Kibum mencium miliknya dengan lembut. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga Kyuhyun yang awalnya terdiam malah menutup mata dan balas memagut bibir Kibum. Keduanya begitu larut dalam suasana hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun yang merasa kewalahan akhirnya mencoba melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Keduanya saling memandang, tak ada satupun kata yang terucap. Hanya hitam yang bertemu dengan caramel. Hingga kejadian memalukan selanjutnya pun terjadi. Kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, akhirnya berbalik dan berlari kencang menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kibum sendirian didapur dengan suara bantingan pintu. Untung saja hal itu tidak membangunkan Kihyun, bocah manis itu seperti nya terlalu kelelahan seharian ini.

Kyuhyun memilih membenamkan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal miliknya. Matanya terpejam erat mencoba untuk tidur namun bayangan ciumannya dengan Kibum lah yang terus melintas dibenaknya, membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali membuka mata. Terus seperti itu hingga pada akhirnya dia terus terjaga sampai pagi.

Merasa tak ada gunanya terus berdiam diri dikamar, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan memutuskan keluar setelah terlebih dahulu membasuh wajahnya. Dia melangkah kedapur dengan senandung pelan yang tanpa sadar dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun memakaikan apron ditubuhnya dan mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan masakan dari dalam kulkas. Dia harus membuat sarapan agar dua orang yang masih terlelap dikamarnya masing-masing itu tidak merasa kelaparan nantinya.

"Pagi."

Suara bernada berat dari belakangnya itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan menghentikan senandung ringannya. Tubuhnya secara reflek berbalik menghadap sumber suara. Seperti dugaannya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Kibum berdiri dipintu dapur.

kenapa pria tampan itu sudah bangun sepagi ini?

"Pagi." Balasnya. Kyuhyun merutuki jantungnya yang tadi mulai tenag namun sekarang malah kembali berulah seperti semalam.

Kibum perlahan melangkah masuk. "Pagi sekali. Kukira belum ada yang bangun."

"Aku bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa suara dan kembali berbalik untuk menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya. Walau terlihat biasa saja namun sebenarnya pikirannya sedang berkecamuk untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun agar bisa bersiap tenang dan tidak gugup.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

Namun sialnya, namja tampan bernama Kim Kibum ini sepertinya tidak bisa mengijinkannya untuk sedikit bersantai, terlebih dengan jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Kibum kini sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada bahu sempit milik Kyuhyun. Membuat si empunya bahu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terlebih dengan napas hangat yang senantiasa menyapa kulit lehernya.

"Nasi Goreng Kimchi, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Kyuhyun harus menelan ludah kasar terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bisa menjawab dengan lancar. Walau masih terdengar sedikit nada gugup disuaranya.

Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak masalah dengan apapun yang kau masak. Tapi bisakah kau memasukkannya ke kotak bekal untukku?"

Kyuhyun menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang. Ada hal penting yg harus segera kuselesaikan."

Kyuhyun berbalik, dia baru sadar ternyata Kibum sudah mengenakan jas kantornya. "Kau bekerja hari ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu pada Kihyun?"

Bocah manis itu pasti akan kecewa karena Kibum melanggar janjinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padanya nanti. Ya, walau aku tau itu tidak akan mudah, mengingat dia sangat keras kepala. Sepertimu."

Pukulan keras Kyuhyun hadiahi di lengan Kibum. Matanya menatap galak, tak terima karena namanya dibawa-bawa. "Dia itu anakmu, kenapa malah aku yang kau bawa-bawa."

"Tapi kau 'Mommy' nya." Tukas Kibum santai. Dia bergerak mundur kebelakang tepat saat tangan Kyuhyun melayang ke kepalanya.

"Sialan kau." Ucap Kyuhyun sengit. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau duduk tenang disana atau aku tidak akan membuatkan bekal untukmu."

"Yes, Mom."

"Sssh..." Kyuhyun berdesis dengan mata melotot pada Kibum. Kakinya terangkat seolah akan menendang namja tampan itu dan kembali menurunkannya saat dilihatnya Kibum sudah duduk dengan tenang.

"Diam disitu dan jadilah anak baik."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali ke kegiatan memasaknya setelah Kibum mengangguk dengan patuh. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Nasi Goreng buatan Kyuhyun matang, hanya perlu mendinginkannya sebentar baru setelah itu memasukkan ke kotak bekal milik Kibum.

Kyuhyun rasanya jadi seperti orang tua yang membuatkan bekal untuk anaknya di sekolah. Memikirkan itu membuatnya jadi terkekeh sendiri.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati Kibum dengan kotak bekal ditangannya. "Ini bekalmu."

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun."

Kibum yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptopnya kini bangkit berdiri setelah mematikan laptop dan memasukkan ke tas kantornya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil bekal dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sesibuk itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sikap Kibum yang terburu-buru membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimeja makan.

"Iya. Ada sedikit masalah dengan proyek yang sedang ku garap jadi aku harus cepat-cepat menyelasaikannya."

"Tapi kau kan masih punya banyak waktu, tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti ini."

Setelah membereskan semua kertasnya, Kibum beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Semakin cepat selesai maka semakin cepat juga aku membawa kalian jalan-jalan."

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk hari ini saja? Setelah itu kau bisa kembali bekerja lagi. Kihyun pasti akan kecewa jika kau ingkar janji seperti ini."

"Ini bukan hanya masalah pekerjaan, Kyu. Ini sudah hari kelima ku berada disini dan aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu disini bersama dengan kalian tanpa perlu terganggu dengan apapun."

Kata-kata Kibum itu membuat Kyuhyun tercenung. Apakah waktu berlalu secepat itu? Rasanya baru kemaren merea bertemu dan sekarang sudah hari kelima yang berarti, hanya tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum akhirnya Kibum dan Kihyun kembali ke Seoul.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak rela. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran keduanya. Dia juga sudah terlalu sayang pada Kihyun. Membayangkan saat-saat dimana hanya ada dirinya sendiri dirumah ini membuat Kyuhyun takut. Dia takut ditinggalkan, sendirian dan dilupakan.

Tak bisakah waktu berhenti disini saja?

"Ah, aku harus berangkat sekarang."

Suara Kibum kembali menarik kesadaran Kyuhyun. Dia mengangguk kecil pada Kibum sebelum pria tampan itu pergi menjauh dan hilang dari pandangannya. Namun baru saja dia akan beranjak, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti berlari memasuki gendang telinganya hingga beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali melihat Kibum berdiri dihadapannya, kali ini tanpa tas kantor ataupun berkas-berkas entah apa ditangannya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu."

Ck! Dasar.

Memutar bola matanya. "Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas.

Kibum berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun. "Ciuman perpisahan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, masih memproses ulang perkataan Kibum tadi saat sebuah ciuman manis bersarang dikeningnya dari Kibum, seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin.

"Aku berangkat."

Caramel Kyuhyun menatap gugup pada mata malam Kibum. "Y-ya. Hati-hati dijalan."

CUP..

Dan Kyuhyun terdiam mematung dengan pikiran yang tiba-tiba kosong setelah tanpa diduga Kibum malah mencium bibirnya. Berbeda dari ciuman yang semalam, kali ini hanya ciuman ringan namun mampu menjungkir balikan dunianya.

Namja manis itu masih terus menatap punggung tegap Kibum hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Tangan kanannya terngakat menyentuh dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan. Perlakuan Kibum yang seperti ini malah semakin membuat perasaannya menggila dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak tau bagaimana cara menghilangkan pria tampan itu dari hatinya.

 _'Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. Biarkan saja berjalan seperti ini. Setidaknya hingga dua hari kedepan. Ya, hanya tinggal dua hari lagi.'_

 **Araelf**

.

.

Tubuh mungil berbalut selimut tebal itu menggeliat pelan. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retina.

Kihyun menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan tubuh. Masih dengan berbaring diatas kasur guna mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Menoleh kesamping, Kihyun hanya menemukan ruang kosong tempat dimana seharusnya Kyuhyun berada. Matanya beralih melihat jam dinakas samping tempat tidur.

Pukul 07.15.

Pantas saja. Pasti 'Mommy' nya itu sekarang sedang berkutat untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka didapur.

Kihyun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi nyamannya diatas kasur, dia akan menunggu Kyuhyun membangunkannya saja. Jika Mommy nya itu masuk ke kamar baru Kihyun akan beranjak.

Jujur saja, Kihyun masih mengantuk sebenarnya. Dia masih lelah karena kemarin terlalu banyak bergerak mulai dari mengelilingi supermarket hingga membantu Daddy nya untuk menyiapkan acara barbeciue mereka.

Aneh memang. Kihyun banyak bergeraknya kemarin tapi lelahnya baru terasa sekarang. Apa mungkin karena kemarin dia terlalu bersemangat karena Daddy nya berjanji akan membawanya jalan-jalan besok??? Hum. Bisa jadi begitu.

Tunggu..

Jalan-jalan?

Besok??

Berarti hari ini kan???

Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sreeet!

Kihyun dengan cepat menyibak selimut dan melompat turun dari ranjang. Dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan ataupun rambutnya yang tidak beraturan. Bocah manis itu berlari kencang menuju kamar sang ayah.

"MORNING DADDY!" Terik Kihyun saat membuka pintu kamar ayah, namun yang dicarinya tidak ada ditempat.

"Mungkin Daddy didapur." Monolognya pada diri sendiri. Dan dengan itu Kihyun berputar arah menuju dapur. Eits, namun sebelum itu dia membasuh muka nya terlebih dahulu, daripada nanti Mommy nya mengomel padanya.

"Pagi Mommy." Sapanya saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menata meja makan.

"Pagi Kihyun." Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis dibibir. "Duduklah."

Kihyun menurut, mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi di meja makan itu. Tangan kanannya memaikan sendok sambil berayun-ayun kaki memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Daddy mana, Mom?" Tanya nya karena sedari tadi tidak menemukan wajah tampan sang ayah.

"Daddy?"

"Eung." Kihyun mengangguk dan memberikan senyuk lebarnya pada Kyuhyun. "Daddy sudah janji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini."

Melihat senyum manis itu entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak enak. Dia takut senyum itu akan hilang jika Kyuhyun bilang Kibum tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

"Mommy."

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar suara cempreng itu. "Ah, Ya?"

"Daddy mana?" Ulang Kihyun.

Menghela napas berat, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kihyun. Diusapnya kepala bocah manis itu sayang, sekaligus untuk merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Daddy sedang dikantor sekarang. Ada pekerjaan penting yang harus dia lakukan." Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan selembut mungkin agar Kihyun bisa mengerti.

Namun sepertinya gagal, karena sekarang ekspresi wajah Kihyun langsung berubah murung. Senyum manis yang tadi bertengger dibibirnya kini entah hilang kemana.

"Daddy kapan pulang?" Tanya Kihyun lesu. Dia lebih memilih menatap sendok ditangan daripada menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tau. Kihyun berdoa saja semoga urusan Daddy cepat selesai dan kita bisa jalan-jalan seperti rencana awal."

"Eung."

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas karena jawaban lesu yang didapatnya. Dia tidak suka Kihyun yang murung seperti ini, bocah manisnya ini akan lebih manis jika tersenyum, bukannya cemberut seperti ini. Kyuhyun berharap semoga saja Kibum cepat pulang, atau dia akan membuat perhitungan pada si datar itu karena membuat anaknya kecewa.

Lihat saja nanti.

 **Araelf**

.

.

"Kihyun."

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu tak mampu membuatnya untuk menoleh, bahkan menaruh perhatian pun tidak. Kihyun lebih memilih fokus pada kotak persegi pipih bernama PSP yang kini berada ditangannya. Jemarinya menekan dengan keras tombol PSP dengan ekspresi wajah menahan kesal yang bersarang dihatinya.

Kihyun tidak ambil pusing saat dirasanya seseorang mendudukan diri disampingnya. Dia sudah tau itu pasti Kyuhyun. Sudah sejak tadi pagi 'Mommy' nya itu mencoba membujuknya namun hingga siang seperti ini pun Kihyun tetap saja tidak menanggapinya. Dia sedang kecewa sekarang, bukan pada Kyuhyun tapi pada Daddy nya yang seenak wajah datarnya itu membatalkan janji mereka.

"Kihyun coba lihat siapa yang menelepon."

Hanya melirik sekilas dan Kihyun mendapati nama sang Daddy terpampang dilayar handphone Kyuhyun. Setelah Kihyun memilih tak peduli dan kembali memainkan game nya.

"Kihyun tidak ingin bicara dengan Daddy?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Namun itu menimbulkan raut tidak puas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Kihyun merengut. Tangannya meremas PSP dengan keras sebelum akhirnya melemparnya kelantai dengan kencang, tak peduli jika sekarang nasib PSP kesayangannya itu sudah hancur bernatakan.

"AKU BENCI DADDY." Teriaknya kencang, disusul dengan suara benturan yang memekakkan telinga.

 _BRAK_!!

Kihyun bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak. Diakhiri dengan bantingan pintu sebagai pelengkap luapan kekesalannya pada sang ayah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Caramel nya menatap pintu kamar dengan nanar. Benarkan dugaannya, Kihyun pasti merasa sangat kecewa. Dia sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara membujuk anak itu. Segala cara sudah Kyuhyun lakukan tapi tetap saja gagal.

Berdecak kesal, tatapan Kihyun kini beralih pada handphone ditangannya. Menatap ID caller dilayarnya dengan tajam.

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Kau sudah membuat bocah kesayanganku murung seharian ini. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus cepat menyelesaikan urusanmu itu atau aku akan menguncimu diluar." Ancam Kyuhyun sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Namja manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada geram dalam suaranya. Peduli setan. Biar Kibum sekalian tau bahwa Kyuhyun juga kesal padanya karena sudah membuat Kihyun kecewa.

Dan jika si datar itu belum juga kembali saat makan malam, maka Kyuhyun serius akan menguncinya diluar.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika dia terkihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang merajuk, yang penting sekarang bocah manisnya bisa kembali ceria dan bukannya malah murung sepanjang hari seperti ini.

 **Araelf**

Kibum yang kini sedang berada dibalik meja kerjanya menatap pasrah pada layar handphone canggihnya yang sudah berwarna hitam. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, Kibum meletakkan handphone nya ke atas meja dan beralih pada telepon disana. Dia menghubungi kepala kantor cabang miliknya.

"Katakan pada semuanya, jika mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan kekacauan ini dengan cepat maka siap-siap ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaan mereka."

Dan sambungan telepon itu langsung terputus begitu saja tanpa Kibum mau repot untuk mendengar saapan ataupun balasan dari ujung sana.

Kibum melonggarkan dasi yang tiba-tiba saja terasa mencekik lehernya. Dia bersandar di kursi kebesarannya sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Nah Lho Kihyun ngambek dan rencana jalan" batal XD

Tadinya sih pengen bikin yang happy happy, tapi kan kemaren udah, skali-skali nyiksa Kibum ngga papa kali ya wkwkwk

 **Dan buat chapter sebelumnya, seperti yang di prediksi, banyak yang udah lupa XD *salah sendiri update lamaa**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngikuitin cerita gaje ini. kalian yang terbaik *

 **See You in next Chap readerdeul..**


End file.
